


West of You

by wordsaplenty



Series: West of You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gunslinger Keith, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Outlaw Keith, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaplenty/pseuds/wordsaplenty
Summary: A hush fell over the saloon as Keith pushed through the doors.  Everyone stopped their drinking, singing, and dancing.  Men stopped paying attention to the corseted and feathered women on their laps to look up as Keith made his way to the bar.  His black cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes wasn’t enough to prevent people from recognizing him.  The multitude of knives strapped to his back and the pistol at his hip were a dead giveaway of what he was.  A gunman.  Not just any gunman.AKA the wild west AU with Keith inadvertently becoming an outlaw during his search for Shiro.





	1. Another Day, Another Lead

Another day, another lead. A hush fell over the saloon as Keith pushed through the doors. Everyone stopped their drinking, singing, and dancing. Men stopped paying attention to the corseted and feathered women on their laps to look up as Keith made his way to the bar. His black cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes wasn’t enough to prevent people from recognizing him. The multitude of knives strapped to his back and the pistol at his hip were a dead giveaway of what he was. A gunman. Not just any gunman.

“That’s the Kid, Keith the Kid. I’d wager my last coin that’s him,” one man whispered to his female companion.

Keith ignored everyone as he finally made it to the bar. The barkeeper looked up at Keith and sighed, probably annoyed that he’d have to deal with a gunslinger so early in the afternoon.

“What can I get ya?” asked the barkeep, taking in the dust covering Keith’s body, making it clear that the Kid had ridden fast and hard to get here.

Keith turned back to look at the people throughout the saloon who were still staring at him. He reached up slowly, making his movements clear to everyone, and pushed his hat up away from his eyes. 

“I ain’t lookin for trouble,” he said, turning back to the stout man behind the bar. 

“Well, not meanin to offend ya mister, but trouble seems ta follow you everywhere ya go if the stories be true.”

Keith placed his hands firmly on the bar in front of him, “I just need some information.”

“Ask away mister but I don’t reckon I’ll be much help.”

“I need directions to the Galra mine in these parts and any information you have on the miners there.”

The barkeeper just started at Keith while wiping down a glass with a dirt riddled cloth.

Keith huffed out a breath while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins that he slapped down on the bar. The barkeep set down the glass and rag and slowly counted out the money in front of him. Pocketing it he looked up at Keith and motioned for him to lean in closer. “Follow the road to the north, when ya get to the fork in the road veer left, ya won’t miss the mine. As fer the miners, all I know is they ain’t given a moment to rest, they stay in tents and wagons just outsida the mine in the few hours when they ain’t workin.”

Keith tipped his hat to the man and quickly made his way out of the saloon. As soon as the doors swung closed behind him noise burst forth, everyone had returned to their singing and dancing and whoring. 

Red was right where Keith had left her on the hitching post. Getting on Red with practiced ease he turned the horse toward the north rode and began the ride out of town. “This is it girl, I can feel it. Shiro is there, he has to be.” After over a year Keith was hoping that he had finally found Shiro. If Shiro wasn’t here then he’d just have to move on to the next town, looking for answers about what had really happened to the Kerberos mining expedition. 

***

One year ago…

“Why can’t I go with you?” Keith was pissed, he wasn’t a kid, he had as much right as anyone to join the Kerberos mining expedition.

“We’ve been over this Keith,” Shiro said, shaking his head in annoyance, they’d had this conversation more times than he could count.

“It ain’t fair, I’m a good shot, a good rider, I can learn how to mine, I can help Shiro, let me help!”

“Keith you’ve got the most important job there is,” Shiro argued, “You’ve got to keep the house running. What if the Kerberos mine is a bust? What if we go all the way out there to find there’s nothing in there to mine? I need to know that I have a place to come back to, that I won’t have to start from scratch again.” 

Keith tried to interrupt but Shiro just covered his mouth with his hand. “You’re the only one I trust to keep my house in order while I’m gone. I’ll send word and money as soon as I know it’s not a bust so you can come out to join me. But till then I need you to stay here and take care of the farm so that we have something to fall back on.”

Shiro moved his hand away from Keith’s mouth and settled it on his shoulder. “I’ll write every day.”

Keith rolled his eyes then plastered himself against Shiro, arms wrapped tightly around him, hands fisting at the back of his shirt.

“I better get a letter at least once a week. If the letters stop I’m coming after you, farm be damned.” Keith shuddered at the thought, the what ifs that floated through his head. What if the mining expedition was a bust? What if Shiro left and forgot about him while he was having fun in the Wild West? What if something happened to Shiro? What if this was the last time he'd ever see Shiro? 

Shiro had his arms wrapped around Keith just as tightly as Keith had his wrapped around Shiro. 

“One month of travel, one month of setting up the mine, one month for you to join us. Three months, we can manage three months, right?”

Keith looked up at Shiro, letting his sharp chin poke at the skin of Shiro’s chest, “Three months, I’ll hold you to that cowboy.”

Shiro’s chest rumbled as he threw his head back and laughed before leaning down and capturing Keith’s lips with his.

“Three months,” he whispered against Keith’s lips, before capturing them once more.


	2. One Hour Down, Too Many More to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes his way to the Galra mining site and discovers how they treat their workers. Will he finally find Shiro?

He had made it to the fork in the road and veered left, just as the barkeep had said. The sun was starting to slip lower in the sky as afternoon turned into early evening. 

“Come on girl,” Keith said, giving Red a swift kick, picking up the pace. He had to make it to the mine before nightfall. Focusing on the terrain in front of him Keith noticed the woods approaching off to his left and the mountains that were getting closer and closer dead ahead. He had to be getting close.

He and Red made it to the top of a rise in the land. Looking down he could just make out tents in the distance. Fires were already lit, preparing the end of the day meal for the workers. Now knowing where to go Keith moved Red off the road and into the woods. Red carefully picked her way through the trees until Keith pulled her to a stop. He didn’t dare get any closer on horseback. If he was going to get Shiro out of there he needed the element of surprise. That is to say, if Shiro was there. It was possible he wasn’t and that this was another dead end. 

No, he needed to stop thinking like that. After all this time Keith was sure he was on the right trail. There was something wrong within the Galra mining company. Too many towns had been forced to accommodate the mining empire run by a man known as Zarkon. It couldn’t just be a coincidence that, where the Kerberos expedition was meant to go, a Galra run mine had appeared. 

Dismounting from Red he tied her to a low hanging branch. He took off his cowboy hat, leaving it on his saddle horn. Then he pulled his hair back and tied it with a length of leather. Sliding the pistol from his hip holster he checked that all the chambers were filled, sliding it against his arm. Next he checked the knives strapped on his back, two behind his shoulders and two down at the small of his back. Finally satisfied that his weapons were all in good order Keith pulled the black handkerchief, which was tied around his neck, up to cover his nose and mouth.

“I’m coming Shiro.”

***

Keith kept to the woods as long as he possibly could, getting closer to the tents. Early evening had turned to dusk as he had crept through the trees. Scanning the tents Keith counted about twenty in all. There seemed to be about two men per tent but currently most of the miners were out around the fires, either cooking their meals or enjoying the warmth after a hard day’s work. No sign of Shiro but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. He had to be in one of the tents. It was just a matter of figuring out which one.  
Breaking the cover of the trees Keith moved quickly, keeping his body low to the ground, reaching the cover of some rocks that were to the right of the tents. Staying low Keith slowly moved along the edge of the camp, keeping behind the cover of rock as much as possible. Thankfully with nightfall fast approaching, and Keith’s black attire, he would be almost invisible to the people in the camp. 

What he hadn’t noticed when he was still in the cover of the forest was the number of men who were standing around the camp with a rifle or shotgun firmly in their hands. These men weren’t participating in the eating or the warming up by the fire. In fact they seemed to be guarding the miners. Maybe there were cougars around and they needed people to keep watch? 

One of the miners stumbled while walking back to their tent and accidently fell into a man holding a rifle. The man with the gun roughly shoved the miner to the ground, giving him a swift kick to the gut and shouting obscenities at him. So they weren’t protecting the miners then. They were watching the miners, possibly preventing them from leaving.   
Keith realized his hands were clenched into fists, he took some deep breathes trying to relax. He couldn’t save everyone, but he could save Shiro. Unfortunately between the miners and the men watching their every move Keith wouldn’t be able to get into the camp anytime soon. Sighing he settled in behind a rock and waited for the miners to make their way into their tents.

***

The moon was full and high in the sky by the time the miners were all in their tents. Some of the guards had disappeared too, leaving around five to ten scattered throughout the tents. Stretching out his stiff arms and legs, Keith crouched behind the rocks observing the guards movements. Seeing his chance when two men stepped closer to chat, Keith broke from the cover of the rocks and made it to the end of the camp.

He began to creep carefully between the tents, pausing to peer through the flaps of each tent he passed. Each held exhausted, sleeping miners. So far none held Shiro. He continued his search, desperation beginning to fuel his movements as tent after tent did not have Shiro sleeping within. 

His breath began to come quicker. He had to press himself against the side of a tent and calm his breathing. There were still a few tents left to check, Shiro had to be here. And if he wasn’t? Well, it didn’t matter, he’d move on to the next Galra mining outpost.

Feeling a bit steadier Keith peered around the corner of the tent. A guard was standing near the last few tents he needed to check. One of the tents still had candles lit within. Who could possibly still be awake, aside from the guards?

When the guard turned his back Keith quickly made his way across to the other side of the tents. He made it to the back of the tent with the candles still lit. Crouching low to the ground he peeked under the back of the tent. There seemed to be a table in the center of the room. Someone with dark hair was laying on top of it. Shiro? Towards the front of the tent there seemed to be two guards. Close to where Keith was crouched there was a pair of feet that moved closer to the table.

“We’ve done what we can to save him, the rest is up to him,” stated a distinctly female voice. “I don’t understand why Zarkon insisted on saving his life. Especially seeing as he is useless now. But it is not our job to question Zarkon’s wishes. Keep an eye on him. Come fetch me should anything change.”

The woman’s feet moved toward the front of the tent and out the flaps. Keith moved back away from the tent and thought about his options. The man on the table was clearly injured. The man on the table had dark hair. Shiro had dark hair. But so did a million other men. This man was being guarded by two people with shotguns. This was also the last tent left to search. Keith couldn’t leave without making sure that the man in the tent wasn’t Shiro. If it was Shiro, then nothing would stop him from getting him away from this hell hole.

He sneaked to the front of the tent, checking to make sure there were no guards standing in view of the front of the tent. The coast was clear. Standing, he tentatively looked in between the tent flaps. He could just make out the man on the table. It was a face he’d know anywhere, no matter what. Shiro. 

***

About 12 months ago

Dear Keith,

I’m in the wagon now, Matt’s drivin while his old man is back here with me. Mr. Holt keeps goin on and on in great detail about the mining techniques he’s been reading about and which ones he think will work best on our plot of land. Honestly I don’t really understand any of it, but I trust the Holt’s know what they’re doing.

We set off an hour ago. One hour down, too many more to go until we’re together again. I’m gonna keep my promise to ya and write you every day. I can’t promise we’ll be by a post or pony express everyday but Mr. Holt says that we should be near one every few days, a week at most. 

While we’re working on the mine you better start thinking about what you want for our cabin. Lord knows your better at building than I am. 

I really think this is it for us Keith. This is what we’re meant to do and where we’re meant to be. I can feel it down in my bones that this mining expedition will set us up for life. You can even have your horse farm you always wanted. I’ll raise the cows and pigs and you’ll break the horses. 

Mr. Holt seems to have realized that I’m not listening to his explanations and is just sitting there giving me a disappointed look. I’ll write to ya again tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. 

Two hours down, too many more to go until we’re together again.

Love,  
Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up to about 5 rough looking chapters now, I can easily see this being 10 or more. I probably won't be able to post any more till next weekend because of work and Grad School. If I have time though I'll try.
> 
> Comment if you like.


	3. Don't Call the Man with a Gun to Your Head Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith saw red. He forced his way through the tent flaps, hands already reaching to the small of his back grabbing the knives before the flaps had closed behind him. Knives in hand he slashed out at either side, slicing at the chests of the guards.
> 
> Is Keith finally going to save Shiro?

Keith saw red. He forced his way through the tent flaps, hands already reaching to the small of his back, grabbing his knives before the flaps had closed behind him. Knives in hand he slashed out at either side, slicing at the chests of the guards. Spinning around he plunged his knives deep into their shoulders. Reaching up he grabbed them by the hair, smashing their heads together, knocking them out before they could so much as lift a finger.

Reaching down Keith wrenched the blades from the guard’s bodies, wiping them on the unconscious men’s shirts, before returning them to their sheaths at his lower back. Pulling the bandana down and letting it hang around his neck Keith made his way over to the table where Shiro was laying. His eyes roamed the body he knew so well. Used to know so well. Everywhere he looked something was wrong. His hair, once dark and cropped close to his head was longer with a chunk of white right at the front. His face, once smooth apart from the laugh lines around his eyes was now scarred. The scar stretched across the bridge of his nose and under each of his eyes. Keith couldn’t prevent the sob that escaped from his throat when looked further down Shiro’s body. His body, once whole, was broken. His right arm was nothing more than a stump, barely going past his shoulder. This must have been the most recent of Shiro’s troubles as blood stained bandages were still wrapped around the new end of his arm.

Reaching forward hesitantly Keith placed his hands gently on Shiro’s cheeks. He almost pulled his hands back, shocked at the heat that was coming off of Shiro’s skin.

“Shiro? Can ya hear me? Wake up, please.” Keith watched intently for any signs that Shiro was regaining consciousness. Nothing. Not even a twitch.

Keith started tapping on his face more insistently. He couldn’t carry Shiro out on his own, not while also trying avoid the other guards.

The tent flaps burst open and in stumbled three men who froze when they saw Keith with his pistol leveled directly at them. Keith quickly observed each of the men in front of him. They didn’t seem to be guards or miners, they were dressed like cowhands; jeans, button down shirts, vests, cowboy hats. They all seemed to be about his age. One was tall and thin, one was hefty and muscled, and the final was short with auburn hair and spectacles placed on their nose. The last one seemed familiar to Keith but there was no time to think of where he’d met the boy before. 

“Man, put that away, we’re here to rescue Shiro,” said the tall thin one, lowering his hands and walking over to the other side of the table. 

Keith was too stunned by what the man had said to stop him, watching silently while the man lifted Shiro up so he was sitting on the table. Realizing that there was no time to lose and that he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Keith put away his pistol and reached to help steady Shiro, placing himself against the side with the missing arm. 

Between Keith and the tall, thin man, they were able to get Shiro off the table. The other two were looking out the tent flaps. The short one help up a hand signaling for everyone to stop moving. Keith held his breath as footsteps could be heard outside the tent. The steps seemed to pause outside their tent before finally moving on. Collectively, everyone’s shoulders relaxed as they all released the breath they’d been holding. 

“Coast is clear, let’s move,” said the short one. 

Outside the tent Keith tried to move one way while the other three turned to move the other. 

“This way,” Keith hissed, gently tugging Shiro toward the right.

“No can do,” whispered the chunky, muscular one. “We have a plan and the plan says we go to the left.”

Keith pulled his pistol out and without a second thought cocked and leveled it against the head of the tall one who was helping him carry Shiro.

“I got here first, he is mine to rescue. You will follow my plan or you will die where you stand.”

“You’re insane, you are an insane man, Pidge tell the man he’s insane,” whispered the tall one. 

The auburn haired short one, Pidge, actually rolled his eyes. “Maybe don’t call the man with a gun to your head insane, Lance.” 

Lance paled, then glanced at Keith. “I didn’t mean it man, no hard feelings, we’ll go your way. Lead the way.”

Satisfied Keith placed his pistol back in its holster. Moving as a group to the right, Keith led them to the rocks that he had used for cover earlier. They had almost made it to the beginning of the forest, the full moon lighting their way, when an outcry could be heard from the tents.

“Looks like they found the guards,” Pidge stated.

“Oh good, they found the heavily bleeding, unconscious, probably dead guards and will be lookin for revenge. They’re gonna find us and string us up,” half shouted the chunky one before Pidge could cover his mouth.

“Come on, I’ve got a horse not far from here.” Keith led the group, jogging through the trees as best as he could while helping to support Shiro’s weight.

The sound of pounding feet and horses hooves could be heard getting closer and closer. The group continued to move through the trees till they got to the little clearing where Keith had left Red.

“Um, there’s only one horse and five of us, how’s that gonna work,” asked the chunky one while helping Keith and Lance lift Shiro onto Red. 

“Not my problem,” said Keith, jumping on behind Shiro and getting ready to beat it outta there.

“Woah woah hold up,” said Lance, stepping in front of Red, “We just helped you save Shiro, without us you wouldn’t’ve been able to get him outta there. You owe us!”

Keith kicked out, his foot catching Lance on the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Red began to move forward only to be stopped again, this time by Pidge.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Away from here,” Keith huffed frustrated. There was no time to argue with these strangers, he needed to get Shiro outta there.

“We have a place, a safe place with a doctor who can help him. Do you have that? Do you have anywhere safe to go?”

Keith remained silent a moment. Torch light was becoming visible between the trees behind them, the guards of the Galra were on their way. There was no time to waste.   
Keith slid off Red, gesturing toward the chunky man, “You get on, the rest of us will run. You let him drop and I drop you,” he threatened. Turning to Pidge Keith simply said, “Lead the way.”

They took off through the trees, Shiro and the chunky man on Red, Keith, Lance and Pidge on foot. They could still hear the sounds of the guards behind them but they didn’t seem to be getting any closer. The tricky part would come when they had to break from the cover of the trees. 

Once out of the woods Red took off. Keith looked frantically over to Pidge who said, “Hunk knows where to go, trust us.”

Not having much of a choice Keith ran alongside Lance and Pidge, weaving in and out of outcroppings of rocks and tall grass, trying to lose the guards who persisted on following them. After what was far too long for Keith’s comfort, they could no longer hear the guards behind them. Not long after that they came across a little log cabin nestled against the side of a hill. Outside the cabin stood Red, Hunk and Shiro were nowhere in sight. 

Putting on a last burst of speed Keith pushed ahead, racing right up to the cabin and bursting through the door. Sitting up, eyes open, at a table in the center of the room, was Shiro.

***

About 11 months ago…

Dear Shiro,

I can’t believe it’s been one month since you left on your mining adventure. That means your next letter better be all about the amazing piece of land you and the Holts have out there and how it’ll be perfect for mining. I will never forgive you if you went on this long trip only for it to turn out to be a bust. 

The chickens hate me. I didn’t realize that was possible but it is. They never attacked you. They can’t stand me. I haven’t been able to collect eggs for a week. Each time I try they scratch my hands and arms. Birdie even tried to peck out my eye. My eye Shiro! If you didn’t love the chickens so much they’d be dead already.

I was thinking about our home. If there are a lot of nice tall trees out there we could easily make a sturdy log cabin. If the mine is a success maybe we could even get some glass for a window or two. We also need a fire place, to cook some chicken soup. The blood on this letter is because Tully the chicken decided to scratch my wrist. You better send word fast that I can come out there because these chickens are not long for this world. 

A month is too long Shiro. Please send word soon saying I can come out there. 

It’s been one month, two months remain. I better hear from you soon cowboy.

Love, 

Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying I won't post till next weekend, but this time I really mean it. Next time you'll get the Keith and Shiro reunion! Comment if you like.


	4. The Chickens Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith get to finally have their reunion! Also, guess who was previously a trick gunman, Annie Oakley style?!?!?

Keith rushed forward and threw himself in Shiro’s chest.

“Oh Shiro.” Keith clutched tightly at the back of Shiro’s ratty, hole ridden shirt.

For a moment Shiro remained stiff in Keith’s arms. Keith began to pull away, thinking he was hurting Shiro, or making him uncomfortable, but then Shiro’s hand grasped tightly at the back of his shirt, pulling them together again.

Keith melted into the embrace. Twelve months. Twelve months since they had last seen each other, held each other, kissed each other.

A cough sounded behind Keith. Remembering there were other people there, Keith pulled away from Shiro, but didn’t break contact. He moved his hands to Shiro’s shoulders, looking into his eyes before resting his forehead against Shiro’s.

“Oh Shiro,” was all he could think to say. It wasn’t enough but it was all that he could say at the moment, especially when surrounded by strangers.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro mumbled, voice sounding rough. But when Keith looked down into his eyes, despite the pain and the exhaustion he could see them sparkling with happiness.

Someone coughed again. This time, Keith turned to see that, in addition to Hunk, Lance, and Pidge, there were two other people in the cabin. One was a young woman in a flowing but simple dress. Her hair was long and wavy, reaching down to her hips. The other was a man with flaming red hair, and an equally red mustache that he had curled at the ends.

“If it’s alright with you mister, I’d like to take a look at your friend,” said the young woman, moving closer to them. Keith stood up fully, moving to stand next to Shiro but not giving the woman permission to move closer. 

She stopped and put her hands up. “My name is Allura and this is my Uncle Coran. We’re doctors and I’d reckon your friend there is in definite need of a doctor.”

Keith was still conflicted about this whole thing. Nowhere in his plan was he supposed to end up surrounded in a house full of strangers. What if they were actually connected with the Galra mining company? This could all be an elaborate trap.

“S’okay Keith,” Shiro whispered, “let ‘em help.”

Keith let out a long breath before stepping back and nodding his head, giving Allura and Coran the okay to look over and treat Shiro.

Looking around the small, one room cabin, Keith found the other three huddled together in front of the fire. He checked behind him, wanting to make sure that Shiro was still okay. Shiro gave Keith a small smile. Returning the smile Keith turned and walked over to the group by the fire.

“I need answers. Why were you three trying to rescue Shiro?” Keith demanded. His fingers twitched to grab his gun but with Shiro in the room he just couldn’t do it.

Lance jumped up and pointed a finger at Keith. “Hold up mister, we should be asking you that question? You’re the one who interrupted our rescue.” 

Keith stood his ground. “You knew his name, how did you know his name? I’ve never meet any of you before and I’ve known Shiro for years.”

Lance scoffed, “Everyone’s known Shiro for years. Sharpshooting Shiro, fastest trick gunman in the west. I saw his show every chance I got. I just knew the newspapers had to be wrong about him bein missing or dead. Pidge here knew something fishy was going on inside the Galra mining empire so I followed his lead hoping to be the one to rescue Sharpshooting Shiro.”

Keith turned to face Pidge and really looked at him. That nagging feeling that he’d seen this boy returned. 

“Well, thank you I guess, for helping me get Shiro outta there. Once he’s well enough to ride we’ll be on our way.” Keith started to turn back to where Allura and Coran were still checking Shiro over but was stopped but a small but firm hand on his arm.

Turning around he found Pidge holding him firm. “No, you two ain't goin anywhere till we get some answers.”

“What kinda answers?”

Pidge let go and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Answers about what happened to the others on the Kerberos expedition. What happened to the Holts?”

Looking at Pidge’s determined expression it finally clicked where he’d seen this boy before.

“You can ask your questions but Shiro gets to decide if he answers them or not. Then we’re leaving.”

Without waiting for a reply, Keith turned on his heels and went over to Shiro who was slumped back in the chair. Allura was carefully unwrapping the bloody cloth from around what was left of his arm. Shiro winced, face scrunched up in pain at each and every tug from Allura. 

Coran gently put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Distract him, this will not be pleasant.”

Keith nodded and moved to Shiro’s other side. He began to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair, gently brushing the new white hair off his sweaty brow. 

“Hey cowboy,” he whispered, grabbing his hand firmly in his.

Shiro turned his head to face Keith.

“Hey Keith,” he whispered back, “are my chickens still alive?”

Keith stared at him stunned for a minute before throwing his head back and laughing for probably the first time in a year. 

“I see you for the first time in a year, injured and feverish, and the first thing you ask me about are your evil chickens?”

Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile, “Well, you know I love ‘em, I just wanna make sure they’re okay after a year of being apart.”

Shiro’s smile dropped as Allura pulled away the final piece of cloth from his wound. Keith quickly squeezed his hand and gently tilted Shiro’s face so it was still facing him and not where Coran was about to start cleaning.

“They really missed you. They’re gonna be so happy to have you back. They could hardly sleep without you there.”

“We better get on back as soon as we can, for the chickens sake then,” Shiro huffed out, breathes coming in pants as the doctors worked to clean his arm.

“Yeah, you’re right, we better get back soon. For the chickens.”

Shiro’s grip on his hand tightened, squishing Keith’s fingers together uncomfortably. But Keith didn’t care, he had his Shiro back, and he was never going to let go.

***

About 10 months ago…

The Daily Sun 

Biweekly Edition 

June 3, 1870

Kerberos Mining Expedition Missing

By: Jedidiah Smith

As most people in this little community of Stillwater know, in January of this year local legend, Takashi “Sharpshooting Shiro” Shirogane, set off out west along with the Holts, Mister Samuel Holt and his son Matt.

The Holts are well known in this town for their ingenious farming techniques. In January they decided to try their luck and intellect at mining out west near the town of Kerberos. Sharpshooting Shiro, known all around for his amazing trick shooting skills, joined the Holts, looking for a place to settle down after retiring from his traveling show.  
Unfortunately it seems that all three men are missing, and presumed dead. Their wagon was found just outside the town of Kerberos, overturned and rummaged through. The local sheriff believes it was wandering bandits who had decided to attack the little wagon on their way back and forth from the mine they were setting up and the town they were staying in. No bodies have been found but the sheriff reportedly found enough blood around the wagon to suggest that at least one, if not all, of the Kerberos Mining Expedition members are dead.

This is indeed a blow to the town. Samuel Holt leaves behind a wife and daughter. Sharpshooting Shiro leaves behind a small farm being tended to by a friend.  
We may never know what truly happened to the Kerberos Expedition, but unfortunately it seems that this gambit cost them their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of doing work/grad work, I've decided to procrastinate by posting this. The next few chapters are going to be a lot of set up/discussing on plans/hopefully some character development. 
> 
> Comment if you like!


	5. Looks Like We've Got an Empire to Topple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did all these different people come together? Who is Zarkon? How did Keith learn that Shiro had "died"? These questions and more will be answered in this chapter.

Sometime during the cleaning process Shiro had passed out. Keith would be forever grateful for this. It was killing him to just stand there and watch as Shiro writhed in pain. After they had finished cleaning the wound Keith helped Coran move him to one of the two, small beds in the cabin. 

“That should do it,” said Coran, washing his hands in a nearby basin. “It was severely inflamed and infection had set it. We managed to drain the wound so hopefully, with some luck, the fever will break soon and he’ll be fully on the mend.”

“Now, not that we weren’t happy to help but we need some answers about why you all burst into our home in the middle of the night,” Allura stated, staring down at each person in turn. 

They all gathered around the fire, Coran stirring a pot of broth with some bones thrown in for flavoring. They all stared at Keith expectantly. Taking a deep breath he began his story.

“Have you heard of the Kerberos settlement? It’s about a two week ride from here.” Looking around everyone was shaking their heads that yes, they had heard of it. “About a year ago my…Shiro, set out with the Holts to check out a parcel of land they had purchased, hoping to find that it’d be good for mining.

“They made it there and things were going well but something happened. Their wagon was found overturned and they were all missing. I’ve been going from town to town around the Kerberos settlement looking for some kind of sign about where Shiro could’ve been. Each place I went I found that the Galra mining empire seemed to be in control of everything. Something felt off about the way they were running things. I started looking into their mines, rumors all over say they use forced labor. I thought that, if Shiro were alive, he must have been taken by them. And that gets us to tonight.” Keith looked up to see Allura glaring at the fire.

“You have only scratched the surface of what Zarkon and his men are doing,” Allura growled. 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, hands held tightly in his lap.

“Zarkon does not care about right or wrong, he simply cares about expanding his empire. He forcefully takes land and mines from hardworking men, threatening harm to those who do not succumb to his ways. The mine you came from tonight was my fathers,” Allura revealed. 

Keith was listening but he was also keeping an eye on Shiro. What was happening was terrible but it had nothing to do with them. Once Shiro was awake and had answered Pidge’s questions, they were getting out of dodge. 

“Zarkon sent his men to try to make a ‘deal’ with my father for the land. He refused, that mine was ours, and much of the towns livelihood. Zarkon did not take kindly to the refusal. The next day ‘bandits’,” it was clear Allura did not believe it was bandits, “came and slaughtered all who stood up to them. My father…” Allura had to stop. She held a trembling hand in front of my mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. “My father, was cut down, shown no mercy, all because he wanted to keep the land that was rightfully his. It was no bandits who did that, they were Zarkon’s men. I have no doubt in my mind that he has done the same thing countless times across the west. People are too scared to stand up him.”

“We’ll stand up to him,” Pidge yelled, jumping to his feet.

“Woah, woah, what’cha talkin bout Pidge? That was not what we had agreed on.” Lance had jumped up as well and was trying to place a calming hand of Pidge’s should but Pidge wouldn’t allow it.

“You heard Allura, you heard what they’re doing. We can’t just sit back and let them continue to rip families apart. And what about the Holts? When Shiro wakes up he’ll tell us what happened to them. Why can’t we work to take down Zarkon while also rescuing the Holts?”

“Pidge, sneaking into a camp and rescuing one person is one thing. Going up against Zarkon and his mining company is a completely different thing. There’s only six of us counting Allura and Coran, seven if you count Shiro. Seven people against an empire are not good odds,” Hunk replied.

“Hey, keep me and Shiro outta this. This isn’t our fight anymore,” Keith spoke up. No way was he letting them get dragged into this mess.   
In the blink of an eye Pidge was pressed up against him, his hands fisted in Keith’s shirt.

“You do not get to back outta this now,” he whispered for only Keith to hear. 

“Let go,” Keith said calmly.

“No, Kid,” Pidge replied. Keith’s eyes opened wide. Pidge knew, Pidge knew about him. 

“That’s right, Kid,” Pidge continued to whisper so he was the only one who could hear. “I know who you are, I know what you’ve done. I’m guessing you don’t want Shiro over there to know?” Keith eyes widened ever further.

“That’s what I thought,” smirked Pidge, “You will help us find the Holts and take down Zarkon, or Shiro will learn about what you’ve been up to since he’s gone missing.”  
Pidge released his shirt and stepped back to the group. Keith didn’t know what to say. He could tell Pidge was serious, and he knew Pidge would do whatever it took to get the Holts back. He couldn’t let Shiro find out about him. 

He grabbed Pidge’s arm before he could get out of reach. “I’ll help you find the Holts, Katie, but after that I’m out.”

It was Pidge’s turn to stare wide eyed at Keith. Keith had put it together that this had to be Matt’s younger sister, she looked just like him. Which explained her obsession with finding the Holts. He knew what she must be feeling. He’d help her find her family but then he was done. This was not his fight.

Pidge nodded her head in agreement before turning around to the rest of the group.

“Looks like we’ve got an empire to topple,” Lance laughed nervously, “So who knows how we do that?”

Everyone looked around at everyone else but no one had any ideas. The silence that followed was broken by a low groan coming from the bed.

***

About 10 months ago…

Keith taken Red into town to buy some chicken feed, maybe get a new hat, but most importantly to check for letters from Shiro and to send off his latest letter. Any day now he should be getting word to pack up and meet him at the Kerberos settlement. 

He dismounted and draped Red’s rope over the hitching post outside the General Store. People had been acting really weird around him since he’d ridden into town. Everyone who crossed his path would pause, stare at him, then shake their heads sadly and turn away. Keith had no idea what that was about, he decided to ignore it and get on with his day.  
He pushed through the doors of the General Store and made his way to the counter. Mrs. Holt was usually behind the counter, ready to take peoples orders down, but today Keith didn’t see her. Instead he saw Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones’ eyes widened when she saw him.

Taking his hat off Keith looked at Mrs. Jones across the counter, “Howdy Mrs. Jones, how are you doin today?”

Mrs. Jones seemed startled for a minute. She looked up and the down store as if hoping to see someone else around but no one was there. Eyes settling on Keith she said, “Good morning Mr. Kogane. Have you talked to anyone in town today?”

That, was a really strange thing to ask. Feeling a bit confused and uncomfortable Keith’s eyes began to roam the countertop in front of him. “No ma’am, this is my first stop of the day, after this I’m heading to the post…” Keith’s eyes landed on today’s paper, Kerberos Mining Expedition Missing. 

Keith dropped his hat in his rush to read the paper, not caring as it dropped to the ground. 

“Mr. Kogane, please don’t…” He ignored Mrs. Jones and snatched the paper from the counter, opening it up. 

“…it seems that all three men are missing, and presumed dead… Their wagon was found … overturned and rummaged through… No bodies have been found… found enough blood around the wagon…at least one, if not all… members are dead… may never know… cost them their lives.”

He dropped the paper as if it’d burned him. Mrs. Jones had come around the counter and was trying to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but he just started to back away. He didn’t want to hear anything she had to say. This couldn’t be true. He had to talk to the sheriff, if anyone knew the true story it’d be him.

Turning on his heels Keith sprinted out of the general store and ran down the street, weaving in between men and horses until he arrived outside the jail. He pushed the door open with such force that it slammed into the wall. Sheriff Iverson sat with his feet leaned up against his desk, looking as calm as can be.

“Is it true?” Keith demanded, standing in of Iverson’s desk.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that Mr. Kogane,” Iverson sneered around the toothpick in his mouth.

“The Kerberos Expedition, the paper said…the paper said they were missin, presumed dead. Is it true?”

Sheriff Iverson slowly lowered his feet from his desk, turning to face Keith head on. “Oh yes, that. It’s true. If you ask me though bandits ain’t the sole cause. I’m guessing the people on the expedition bit off more than they could chew. It’s their own fault fer thinkin they could make it out there.”

Keith didn’t think he just acted. One minute he was trying to calm his breathing, the next his fist was stinging from where he’d shoved it into Iverson’s cheek. The hit knocked Iverson out of his chair and to the ground. While Keith stood there, stunned at what he’d done, Iverson recovered. He moved around his desk and roughly grabbed Keith’s arm.

“Boy you are damn lucky I am in a forgivin mood today.” Iverson bodily tossed Keith out onto the street. “You better stay outta my way, next time I won’t be so forgiving.” The door to the jail slammed shut with Keith left lying in the dirt in the street. 

Keith felt numb. This couldn’t be true, it wasn’t true. Standing up he slowly started the walk back toward Red. He hunched his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. Something crunched inside one of them. He slowly pulled his hand outta his pocket and found his letter to Shiro.

He changed course and went to the post office. Inside was Mr. Johnson. He looked up at Keith with the same look as everyone else, the look that Keith now knew was pity.

“Any mail for me?” Keith demanded, working hard to keep the sobs from escaping.

“Son…”

Keith interrupted, “Any mail for me, sir?” 

Mr. Johnson turned to look but when he turned around he was empty handed.

“I’m sorry son, there’s nothing for you today.”

Keith slammed the letter on the counter. “I need you to send this letter for me.”

Mr. Johnson carefully took the letter, seeing who it was for he began to protest. “Son, he ain’t...”

“No,” Keith yelled, hands balled into fists as he slammed them onto the counter. “I need you ta send that letter… he isn’t… he wouldn’t… he’s all I got left. He needs to know I’m still here. Please mister…please.”

Mr. Johnson, shook his head sadly but moved it over to the pile of outgoing mail. Keith left the office without looking back. It wasn’t till he was halfway back to their farm, mounted on Red, that Keith completely broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Hopefully more to come this weekend! Comment if you like!


	6. Time for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Pidge get answers? 9 months ago, was Keith able to get answers about Kerberos?

“Shiro,” Keith said, moving quickly to the bed where Shiro was currently lying. He reached the bed and sat down in the space beside Shiro, placing a hand on his forehead, it felt cool for the first time all night.

“I think the fever broke,” Keith called out to the doctors. 

Coran came over and, after looking over to Keith as if asking for permission, felt Shiro’s forehead to confirm what Keith had said.

“It seems like the fever has indeed been broken. He’ll be on the mend in no time.”

The others went back to discussing what they knew about Zarkon and his various mines but Keith stayed by Shiro’s side. He continued to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair, long after the others had rolled out their bedrolls and settled in for the night.

Moving carefully, so as not to disturb him, Keith laid down next to him, resting his head gently on Shiro’s left shoulder. He draped his arm lightly across his chest. For the first time in nearly a year Keith was able to get a restful night’s sleep.

***

Someone was running their fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Keith pushed his head further into the neck of the person under him. Wait. Keith gasped, sitting up quickly and turning around to see who he was in bed with.

Shiro smiled up at him. It all came rushing back to him, it wasn’t just a dream, he had found and rescued Shiro. He had Shiro back.

He wrapped his arms gently around Shiro, pushing his head back into the space between Shiro’s neck and shoulder, feeling his steady pulse on his cheek. 

“This is real, right?” Keith asked.

“I think that’s supposed to be my line Keith.”

Keith huffed out a laugh, gently pushing up from Shiro’s chest to look at his eyes.

“Hey cowboy.”

“Hey Keith,” Shiro whispered. Shiro dipped his head down and caught Keith’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow, tender, and everything that Keith had needed. He was finally home. After a year he finally had his home back. 

Keith sprang away from Shiro when someone coughed quietly behind them. Lance was standing there, holding two plates of eggs. Behind him, at the only table in the cabin, sat everyone else, eating their breakfast. Hunk gave a little wave from where he sat by the fire, stirring some more eggs.

Keith’s face was burning as Lance handed him both of the plates. He mumbled out a thank you and turned to help Shiro sit up. After helping Shiro up he turned back to see Lance still standing there.

“Keith?”

“What Lance?”

“It’s your life, ya know. We won’t tell ya what to do with it, kay?” 

Keith looked at Lance, really looked, and saw simple acceptance. He nodded his head in acknowledgement then turned back to Shiro and their breakfast.

Shiro was grimacing, left hand clutching his right shoulder.

“Shiro?”

Shiro took a few deep breaths before answering, “It’s fine Keith, nothin ta worry bout.”

“Liar.” Before Keith could say more he looked at Shiro, really looked, and noticed the haunted look in his eyes. “You should eat.”

Keith placed one of the plates in Shiro’s lap and handed him the fork. They both dug in, sitting in silence, eating their scrambled eggs in silence. When they were done, Keith grabbed the plates and forks and brought them over to the wash basin. While he was putting the plates away he heard a chair being shoved back quickly.

“Time for answers,” Pidge said, making her way over to Shiro. 

Keith rushed to intercept her. “Not now.”

“Yes now,” said Pidge, trying to push her way past Keith, “I need to know what happened to them. He’s awake, he’s no longer got a fever, now is the time for answers.”

“It’s fine Keith,” said Shiro.

Reluctantly, Keith let Pidge move past him toward the bed where Shiro was still sitting.

“What do you wanna know?”

“What happened to Samuel and Matt Holt?”

Shiro seemed taken aback by the question. His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought about the question. Keith had moved back to his spot on the bed next to Shiro and watched as Shiro tried to come up with an answer.

“I…I don’t know,” Shiro finally replied.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You were with them, you have to know what happened to them. Were they forced to work at a mine like you? Which mine? Where are they?”  
Shiro moved his hand to cradle his head. The more he thought the more confused he seemed.

“I don’t remember.”

“That can't be true,” Pidge demanded, looking like she was about to throw herself at Shiro.

“I’m sorry, it’s all a blur. I remember us getting to Kerberos and beginning to set up the mine, it all goes really fuzzy after that. All I remember is working here at the Altean mine. I wish I could help, I really do, but I just don’t remember.”

Pidge stared at Shiro for a moment longer, as if trying to decide if he was telling her the truth or not, with a growl she turned around and stormed out of the cabin.

After a moment of stunned silence Lance moved forward. “So, now that that’s outta the way, Sharpshooting Shiro it is truly an honor to meet you sir,” Lance said, appearing at the side of the bed, grabbing Shiro’s arm and giving it a vigorous shake. “I saw your show whenever I could. I trained and trained to be a sharpshooter like you and I can’t believe that I actually get to be in the same room as you.”

“Uh thanks…”

“Lance, the names Lance. That man over there is Hunk, and the small fellow who stormed outta here goes by Pidge. We rescued you!”

“Well then thank you Lance, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Do ya think, once we start workin together, you could show me how to do that mirror shot you did, where you shoot behind you, using the mirror to sight the target?” Lance asked excitedly.

“Workin together?”

“Yeah, you’re lookin at the band of people who are goin ta take down Zarkon and his Galra mining empire!”

***

About 9 months ago…

Keith left the farm as soon as he found someone to watch over it. He and Red then began the long journey to Kerberos. He stopped in every town along the way, checking to see if there was any news about Shiro or the Holts. So far, nothing. 

After a month of travel Keith finally reached Kerberos. He went straight for the Sheriff’s office. 

He found the Sheriff standing in front of the board of wanted posters.

“Excuse me Sheriff?”

“Well well, who might you be?" asked the gruff looking Sheriff with an eye patch over one eye and scars littering his face and arms. "As Sheriff it’s part of my job to know every soul in town and I must say I’ve never seen you before kid.” The sheriff towered over Keith, a good foot taller than him. 

“Keith Kogane, Sheriff…”

“Sendak, Sheriff Sendak at your service. So what can I do ya for Mr. Kogane?”

“I’m lookin for information about the Kerberos mining expedition. Have you found the bandits who attacked Shiro and the Holts?”

Sheriff Sendaks entire demeanor suddenly changed. He went from helpful to harsh is less than a second.

“Why would you be lookin into that? That happened over a month ago. Ain’t nothing that can be done bout it now.”

“They were my friends Sir, I just wanna know what happened to them. Their bodies still haven’t been found, they’re probably out there somewhere. What are you doing to find them?” Keith wouldn't back down. He'd made the long journey to get answers and he wouldn't leave till he'd gotten them.

“Like I said kid, ain’t nothin to be done now. The bandits are long gone and their bodies are lyin dead and cold, havin been picked clean by the animals by now. You best be on your way. Ain’t nothin here for ya.”

“But Sheriff…”

“But nothing,” Sheriff Sendak slammed his hand on his desk, “You better get outta town now kid. Don’t let me see your face again, ya hear me? Your friends are gone, accept it and move on outta here. I don’t want you stirring up trouble in my town. You understand me kid?”

Keith remained silent, which was the wrong thing to do. Sheriff Sendak moved forward and fisted his hands in Keith’s shirt.

“I said, do ya understand me kid?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now get outta my town and don’t come back.” With a shove, Keith was pushed out of the sheriff’s office and into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up soon. Next chapter will finally see everyone making a plan!


	7. How Comfortable are you with Possibly Breaking the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they have a plan? Who's making the plan? How did Keith become an outlaw known as the Kid? 
> 
> Read to find out!

Shiro was now sitting at the table, surrounded by Lance, Hunk, and the two doctors, Coran and Allura. They were discussing everything they had learned about the Galra mining empire. The second Lance had mentioned that they were going to be the ones to take down Zarkon, Keith knew that was it. There was no way Shiro would pass up this chance. Even the fact he only had one arm now wouldn’t stop him from helping people if given the chance. Shiro was just too good, he could never turn his back on anyone in trouble. And it seemed like half the west was in trouble. 

Keith was more selfish than that. If he could drag Shiro away from here, back to the farm, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But, looking over at Shiro who had just been through hell, seeing how he was engaged and even excited at the prospect of taking on Zarkon, Keith knew there was nowhere else for them to be. 

Keith moved over to the window. Pidge was sitting on the fence of the small paddock for the horses. Red had moved close to her and she was absentmindedly stroking her nose. 

Moving passed the table Keith gave Shiro’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the cabin and making his way over to Pidge. Leaning against the fence Keith took a moment to look around. The west really was something else, so open and free. 

“Shiro’s dead set to help in any way he can.”

Pidge didn’t acknowledge his presence, just continued stroking Red.

“He might not remember now, but maybe one day he will.”

Pidge just stayed focused on Red. Keith turned and started to trudge back to the cabin. About halfway back he paused and turned back around, “You’ll find ‘em. If I could find Shiro, you’ll definitely be able to find them. They’d be proud of what you’ve done Katie.”

Turning around he made his way back to the cabin, pausing for a second at the door when he thought he heard some sobs behind him.

***

That night everyone was gathered around the table. Barrels and hay bales had been moved in to account for the number of people attempting to fit around the table.  
Shiro and Keith sat shoulder to shoulder, taking comfort in being together again. 

“If we’re going to do this,” Shiro finally spoke up, “take on Zarkon, we need a plan.”

“Well you’re in luck, cause have we got a plan for you!” Coran exclaimed.

Everyone faced Coran expectantly, only to be surprised when Allura was the next to speak.

“We’ve been gathering information on the Altean mine where you were Shiro, for a long time now, and I think I know what we can do.”

“Woah woah woah, wait a minute, the nurse over here is the one with the plan?” Lance said. “Why don’t you let the real men take care of this, right Pidge?”

“And what would your plan be Lance?” Pidge asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Um…well…we could…”

“Exactly, let’s hear Allura out.”

“Thank you Pidge, now if everyone is now willing to listen,” Allura paused to glare at Lance who was looking everywhere but at her. Meanwhile Hunk was sliding lower and lower in his seat as if he was about to slide under the table completely, Coran was smiling wide, Pidge was smirking, and Shiro and Keith were looking at each other, wondering how this ‘team’ could take on anyone. 

“Zarkon rules by fear. We believe that he is employing bandits to drive out the rightful owners of the mines. He then swoops in, takes ownership of the mine, offering not only jobs but ‘protection’ from the bandits.”

While Allura had been speaking Keith had slipped his hand into Shiro’s, squeezing them together tightly.

“So, we won’t be able to do much unless we can get the townspeople on our side,” Shiro stated.

“Exactly, but that’s going to be hard. All the able bodied men are currently being forced to work in the mine and the law in town isn’t exactly on our side.”

“What d’ya mean the law ain’t on our side,” Hunk asked, “the law has to be on our side right, we’re obviously the good guys in this scenario, right?”

“He’s paid off the sheriff,” Keith stated, pulling Shiro’s hand into his chest, clutching it tightly with both of his.

“We believe so, either that or our sheriff is beyond incompetent to not see what is going on here.”

“Then what can we do, if the sheriff isn’t even on our side, how do we come outta this on top?” Lance asked.

“Well, the question is, how comfortable are all of you with possibly breaking the law?”

***

About 9 months ago…

There was no way in hell that Keith was going to leave Kerberos so soon. Sheriff Sendak clearly knew more than he was letting on. Next stop, the plot of land itself. There had to be something there, some kinda clue, that would help Keith find out what had happened to Shiro.

As he and Red got drew closer to the mine that Shiro and the Holts had worked so tirelessly on, Keith got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He decided to move off the trail, hiding himself and Red behind an outcropping of rocks that still gave him a clear line of sight of the road.

From the direction of the mine came the thud of feet. Dozens of dirty, exhausted men began walking down the road toward town. Behind them were men on horseback, watching over the tired men. These men had come from the mine. The mine that belonged to Shiro and the Holts. Regardless of what had happened to them, no one but the Holt’s family should have access to that land. Who had taken over the mine?

The workers trudged on. Keith was contemplating leaving his hiding place to confront one of the men on horseback when he heard the thunder of hooves coming from town. Sheriff Sendak appeared, riding a great, black horse. He stopped in front of one of the mounted men, watching the miners. 

So Sendak knew that someone had taken over the mine, why hadn’t he told Keith? What was he doing there now? The miners and all of the mounted men, save the one speaking with Sendak continued on their way. Keith wanted to know what they were saying, but they were too far away for him to hear. Watching the miners disappear Keith made a decision.  
Keith stepped out from behind the rocks and moved up to the road.

“Sheriff Sendak!”

The sheriff turned and glared at Keith.

“Well speak of the devil,” said the Sheriff, sending a meaningful look at the man he had been talking to. “I thought I told you to get, kid.” 

“What’s going on here? What were those miners doing in Shiro and the Holts’ mine?” Keith demanded, standing directly in front of the two men.

“I don’t gotta answer to you kid. This is your last warning, get outta here kid. Turn around and don’t you show your face here again.”

“No, I deserve answers. This mine belongs to the Holts, no one else should be working there.”

“This mine is now under the control of the Galra Mining Empire,” the man on the horse sneered down at Keith

Keith was confused, this didn’t make any sense. The mine and this land were clearly in the Holts name, someone can’t just come along and claim it for themselves.

“Time is up Kid, you better get goin now or,” the sheriff started to reach for his pistol, Keith was faster. In the blink of an eye Keith had his pistol in his hand, pointing it directly at the sheriff. 

“Don’t. What’s going on here Sheriff?”

Sendak just continued to glare at Keith, looking like he trying to figure out if he should go for his gun or not. His friend, however, wasted no time on thought, and reached for his gun. Once again, Keith was faster.

A shot rang out. At first, everything seemed to stand still. The man on the horse slide to the side and fell out of his saddle onto the ground beside the Sheriff. Sendak looked at his companion in shock before turning his gaze back to Keith.

Keith himself was shocked by what had happened. He’d always been fast with a gun, he’d practiced with Shiro often enough, though he never joined him in showing off his skills on the road. This was the first time he’d shot someone. Blood stained the front of the man’s shirt. The horse danced away in fright. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man he’d wounded…the man he killed? Keith couldn’t tell which. 

While he focused on the man on the ground, Sendak had risen and was stalking toward him. Keith noticed in time and turned his gun so it was pointed at the Sheriff. 

“You gonna kill me too Kid?” the Sheriff growled. 

“I… I didn’t mean…” Everything had gone all wrong. He just wanted answers. He didn’t want this. 

Sendak had moved quickly and soon Keith had been knocked down with a punch to the jaw. The punches kept coming. He tried to curl into himself but Sendak was too big and too fast. Keith did his best to keep his arms up, to block the majority of the blows that were aimed at his face. The blows began to slow. Keith waited for his chance. When Sendak paused to catch his breath Keith made his move. Pushing his hip up, Keith managed to roll to the side, knocking Sendak off balance. Grabbing his gun he leveled it on the Sheriff and began to back away toward where Red was still waiting for him behind the rocks. 

Sendak watched him with rage filled eyes. Keith reached Red and mounted, still keeping the gun trained on the Sheriff. 

Keith urged Red into a trot, still with his gun pointed at the Sheriff, not wanting to risk looking away. 

He was almost out of range, almost felt safe enough to turn around and urge Red into a gallop when he heard Sendak shouting after him.

“I won’t forget this Kid! I’ll have your face plastered all over the west. Everyone will know what you’ve done! I will find you Kid. You’ll regret the day you came into my town!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be able to post again till next weekend.
> 
> Comment if you like!!


	8. This is a bad plan, a very bad plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan, kind of. They'll make it work somehow. Time to see if they can free the miners!

“This is a bad plan, a very bad plan, why are we doing this plan?” asked Hunk, who looked about ready to run away.

“It’s the best plan we’ve got,” Shiro said calmly.

“Should you even be here? Not to be rude but you were lying in bed with a fever just yesterday and then there’s the whole…you know.” Lance ended awkwardly.

Keith felt Shiro stiffen slightly beside him.

“Not to agree with Lance, but maybe you should sit this out till you’re fully over your fever Shiro,” Keith said, hoping that Shiro didn’t take what he said the wrong way. Was Shiro capable of helping despite everything that had happened? Absolutely! Did that mean that Keith had to be happy with the fact that Shiro was putting himself into danger immediately after their reunion? No, not at all. In fact Keith was a bundle of anxiety. His mind whirled with images of all the ways this could go wrong. 

Shiro looked down at Keith and grabbed his hand tightly in his.

“The miners know me. They trust me. I might not remember all of our time together but I know that much for sure. If we’re going to convince them to rise up you need me here.”

Keith knew this, which is why he hadn’t argued when he’d heard Allura’s plan. He also knew that this was something Shiro needed to do. Shiro wasn’t one to sit on the sidelines. Especially now when he was sure Shiro felt like he had something to prove. 

Shiro tightened his grip on the gun he had gotten from Allura. It had been her fathers, she told them. The pistol was plain but in Shiro hands it seemed to shine. Though pistols weren't Shiro's weapon of choice it was the best they could do, and the best he could handle at the moment.

“Allura, Pidge, and Coran should be in position now. Keep an eye out for their signal. We’ll need to move quickly and quietly. Let me be the first one to enter the tents and do the talking,” Shiro reminded everyone, stepping into the role of leader seamlessly.

Turning to Hunk, Shiro looked like he was sizing him up before he asked, “You remember your job?”

“Yes Sir, Sharpshooting Shiro, Shiro, sir,” Hunk fumbled. 

“If you see the signal from the others indicating the second shift of the guards coming our way you’ll alert us with a bird call, you can do that right?”

“Of course I can do a bird call, who can’t do a bird call, I will do the best bird call you’ve ever heard, just you wait,” Hunk rambled.

Shiro smiled, “Well, forgive me if I hope we don’t get to hear your amazing bird call, I’d rather be in and out before reinforcements for the Galra arrive if possible.”

Keith had turned to watch for the signal while Hunk and Shiro were talking. Just over the ridge Keith could make out a torch flickering in and out of view three times in the distance, their agreed upon signal.

“Time to move,” Keith said.

Keith and Shiro moved forward, watching for their chance to break from their cover and enter the camp. Lance hung back for a moment, clapping Hunk on the shoulder who pulled him in for a tight embrace. They stayed together for longer than Keith had expected. When they finally broke apart Hunk leaned into Lance, their heads came together. When they parted Hunk gently pushed Lance toward Keith and Shiro. Lance kept throwing glances over his shoulder, as if not wanting to leave Hunk. Oh. Keith couldn't believe he had missed that. 

He looked up at Shiro who was already gazing down at him. They didn't need to say anything, they never had. Mainly because Keith was a man of action and of very few words. Shiro had always been able to understand him without the words. In that moment they understood each other. Keith knew Shiro was more determined to do this than he'd ever been about anything before. Shiro could tell it was killing Keith to let him do this, but that Keith also had his back no matter what. No words passed between them because they just didn't need them. They already knew how the other felt.

“Ready to topple an empire?” Lance asked, sauntering over. 

“Let’s move.” Shiro led the way from their hiding spot, down toward the tents. 

They made it to the first tent without running into any of the guards. Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand, took a deep breath, and entered the tent. As much as Keith wanted to go with him, wanted to keep an eye on him, that wasn’t the plan. Keith and Lance were tasked with watching for the guards while Shiro talked to the miners. 

Minutes passed slowly, Keith could just make out the sound of people talking within the tent, but couldn’t make out what exactly was being said. Finally, Shiro emerged from the tent, looking a bit haunted and confused but also happy. Behind him came three miners.

Shiro turned to face the miners. “You know what to do. Spread the word, we are all getting out of here and going back to our loved ones.”

“Thank you Champion, we are in your debt,” said one of the miners, looking at Shiro with admiration. 

Keith watched Shiro during this interaction. Shiro winced when the miner called him Champion. Why did he call him that? What did it mean? No, now was not the time to figure it out. They had to continue to move. 

“This is Lance," Shiro continued, motioning toward where Lance was keeping watch, "he will be your lookout while you are talking to the others. He’s a sharpshooter, he’ll keep you safe,” Shiro added as he and Keith began to make their way in the opposite direction.

Shiro entered the next tent and the process began again. Once again the miners who emerged seemed in awe of the “champion”. They had managed to get to about half the tents when things went wrong.

“Coo…coo coooooo…coooooooooo” came a call from the edge of the camp.

“Is that supposed to be a bird call?” Keith asked.

“Worry about that later, that call means we’ve got to hurry before we’re set upon by two sets of guards.”

Shiro and Keith doubled their speed, moving from tent to tent, spreading the word as quickly as possible. There were still a few tents left to deal with when a shot rang out.  
Shiro and Keith looked at each other. “Lance!”

Moving their way through the tents they were surprised by the lack of guards. Reaching the area where they had heard the shot they realized why. All the guards had made their way to the source of the gunshot as well. At the front of the camp there was a standoff currently happening between the guards and the miners. Instead of escaping into the rocks, hills, and trees that surrounded the camp, the miners had collected their tools and formed a mob. 

Lance was there in the thick of it, surrounded by dozens of miners holding pickaxes. The miners outnumbered the guards, even with the second shift on their way the miners would still outnumber them. Unfortunately the guards were much better armed, with rifles and shotguns. 

What the miners lacked in arms they were trying to make up for with spirit and numbers. Some of the miners had spotted Keith and Shiro and were beginning to cheer. Shouts of “Champion” could be heard all around. The guard’s attention turned to Shiro, standing at the end of the tents, pistol in hand.

Lance chose that moment to let out a battle cry and rush the guards. The miners around him quickly followed suit, using the distraction caused by Shiro’s presence, to jump the guards before they could turn their guns on them. An all-out brawl commenced. 

Shiro pulled Keith in close for a searing kiss. It was over before Keith could really wrap his head around what had happened. Looking up confused Keith saw Shiro’s apologetic eyes before he turned around and ran directly into the brawl.

***

About 7 months ago…

After his encounter with Sheriff Sendak and the man he…god he didn’t even know the man’s name…the man he’d…Keith just rode and rode, pushing Red to her limit. He was about three towns away before he finally stopped. He practically fell off Red in his rush to dismount. He bent over, trying to breathe deeply and failing miserably. He collapsed to the ground, sides heaving as he continued to try to breathe and continued to fail. 

He had killed a man. He had done what he had told Shiro he would never do. What he had promised Shiro he would never do. Shiro had known how good Keith was with a gun, that’s what had first drawn them to each other as Shiro was beginning to tour from city to city to demonstrate his skill. As Shiro had gotten to know Keith, specifically his quick to anger temperament and tendency toward recklessness Shiro had made him promise to never lift his gun against a human. Once someone became known as a gunslinger, there was no turning back. From that moment onward you would always have to look over your shoulder. Either for the law or the people lookin to make a name for themselves by being quicker to the draw.

He’d broken his promise. If the Sheriff kept his word, then all the Sheriffs for miles around would be keepin an eye out for him. And all the young bucks lookin to be the ones to claim the reward money or simply lookin to make a name for themselves.

Where should he go? What should he do? He wouldn’t be able to stay in any towns now. But, he still needed to find answers about Shiro. How could he do that if every eye in the west was trained on him?

He needed to find a place to stay. He needed a place to hide.

When he had calmed down enough to properly think he got back up on Red and continued to ride. 

Keith had stopped running when he was about a week’s ride from Kerberos. Not daring to go into town, he made sure to choose a secluded area, miles outside of town and miles away from any roads to ensure that no one would stumble upon his new home. 

Home was too strong of a word. It was a shelter and that was all it was. He built himself a tiny, one room hut. For a whole month after the incident he hid away in his hut. Before he had gone into hiding he had gone into town to get a map. He didn’t dare stick around in town long enough to see if his wanted poster was already being displayed. He hung the map up on the wall of his hut. If he had to search every town on this map to find Shiro he'd do it. But, how would he be able to do it if he was an outlaw? No, he it didn't matter if his wanted poster was plastered over every town in the west. He had wasted enough time. He needed to find Shiro, and he'd risk anything and everything to do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me know what you think! I wasn't planning Lance/Hunk at the beginning but it just felt right and, in this universe, I felt like it kinda explained Lance and everyone being super cool with Keith/Shiro. I'm hoping to post more either tomorrow or this weekend. Sorry for sporadic posts!


	9. The Cries Echoed in his Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes work to free the miners while Keith faces a foe from his past. Things for Keith in the past continue to go downhill.

Shiro ran right into the crowd, leaving Keith behind. Keith stood in shock for a moment, but really he should’ve know this would happen. Shiro just couldn’t help himself, he had to go where he thought he could help.

Lance and the miners had done a good job of taking the guards by surprise. Many were already sprawled, unconscious on the ground. Others had their guns taken and turned against them. Some though had managed to keep on their feet and keep their guns. Of course that’s where Shiro was heading.

Keith rushed forward to join him, grabbing for the knives behind his shoulder. He bashed the hilts into the temples of the guards he came in contact with. He broke through and watched as Shiro pointed his pistol at the sky, firing off a shot. The miners quieted, immediately turning their attention to the “Champion”. There were three guards left standing in front of Shiro. He looked as if he was sizing them up.

“Go back and tell your leaders that this mine back under Altean control. The workers, the people, of this town will no longer stand by as you force us to do your bidding.” 

Keith stood in awe. This was a Shiro he had never really seen before. He had always been a leader in their community, people flocked to him and his easy going personality, but this was different. He was commanding an entire field of people simply with his words. He had even lowered his gun, refusing to point it at the guards in front of him. The guards looked unsure of what to do. 

Keith moved to stand next to Shiro, knives in hand, daring the guards to choose wrong. The three remaining guards looked at each other, then turned and ran up the road toward town. 

“That was amazing!” Lance called out, moving to join them, clapping Shiro on the back when he was within reach.

Shiro smiled softly but then quickly turned to the miners. “More guards are coming. Though you did well here you need to scatter. Break off into groups, move through the woods, the hills, the rocks. Make your way back to town. We’ll meet you there. This mine is Altea’s once more!”

Cheers rang out briefly, cut off by the thunderous sounds of horses approaching. Lance, Shiro, and Keith turned and began directing the miners to break off and to scatter. The last miner was just crawling over the rock outcropping beside the camp when 5 men on horseback became visible.

Leading the group was a scarred man, with an eyepatch covering one eye. Sheriff Sendak.

Keith wanted to escape with the miners. He couldn’t be here, Sheriff Sendak shouldn’t be here. Why was he here? He’d recognize Keith in an instant. But he couldn’t leave Shiro. His only chance was to rely on the night and the lack of light to hide him. 

Lance and Keith turned to Shiro to see what he thought they should do. Shiro stood firm. He had placed his pistol back in the holster at his hip. He watched as the men drew closer and closer and still he didn’t move.

“Shiro?” Keith had to try. This could all go so wrong so quickly, especially if…when Sheriff Sendak recognized him.

“We can’t leave now. We came to let the Galra know that they can no longer intimidate us. We can’t turn tail now.”

The Sheriff and the Galra guards stopped a couple yards away. Sendak seemed, amused? That couldn’t be right. He was smirking as he dismounted and walked toward them. Shiro stepped forward to meet him. 

“I’m Sheriff Sendak. I don’t think I recognize you fellas, and I pride myself on knowing everyone under my jurisdiction.”

This was a lie. As Keith had come to know over the previous months, Sheriff Sendak went where he wanted and wielded his power however he pleased, his 'jurisdiction' just seemed to be wherever decided it should be. 

“Well Sheriff, nice to meet ya. I’m Shiro and you are just the man I needed to see,” Shiro commented, calm as could be. Meanwhile Keith felt like his heart was trying to beat outta his chest. 

“Oh, and would that have anything to do with the commotion we heard?”

“Sheriff, are you aware that the men of your town have been forced to work for the Galra Mining Empire under terrible conditions? Are you aware that the Galra Mining Empire illegally obtained access to this mine after the passing of an Altean citizen, Alfor?”

The guards behind Sendak began to shift nervously. Looking at each other and at the empty camp in front of them they seemed quite uneasy. 

“And what proof do you have Shiro?” Sendak asked. The nonchalant attitude he had been attempting was not fooling Keith. He was beginning to get anxious. And Keith knew, from past experiences, that when Sendak got anxious things got ugly quick. 

“Aside from Allura, the daughter of Alfor, and Coran being the rightful owners of this mine you mean? I’m proof, the miners are proof. All of the miners will be gathered in town tomorrow. Hear their stories and you won’t be able to deny that what has happened here is beyond cruel.” Shiro paused, his eyes going distant for a moment. Keith was about to step forward to see what was wrong when Shiro shook his head, seemed to break out of whatever had grabbed ahold of him. 

Clear eyed Shiro turned his gaze once more on Sendak, Shiro continued. “Or you could listen to me. Not only did we miners work under terrible conditions, the Galra saw fit to have us fight. Each other, wild animals, the guards. It didn't matter who or what we fought just that we fought. They pitted us against opponent after opponent taking pleasure in watching us fail. This,” he pointed to his left side, where his bandaged stump of an arm was, “this was from one of those fights. You cannot say that that was legal.”

Oh god, what Shiro had gone through. This was worse than Keith had dared to think. The things Shiro must have gone through, Keith couldn't even imagine. How was Shiro standing there so calmly. Keith was a mess of nerves but Shiro seemed to be completely in his element. 

While Shiro was talking, Sendak had dropped all pretenses and you could clearly read the annoyance and anger on his face.

“From what I’ve seen it is you and your friends who have been doing illegal things this night,” Sendak growled.

“What?” Keith watched as both Lance and Shiro fully realized that the sheriff was not on their side and could not be reasoned with. Meanwhile Keith was trying to angle himself both so that he had a clear shot at Sendak if needed and so that his face was away from the light of the torches. Sendak hadn’t seemed to notice him yet but Keith knew it was only a matter of time. 

“You come to this mine in the middle of the night, incite the miners to riot, injuring innocent workers, and now you are spouting lies. You three are under arrest.”

The Galra behind Sendak dismounted and moved forward as one, guns in hand, ready to arrest them. Keith, for one, was not about to let Shiro or even Lance, be imprisoned by Sendak. Reaching behind his shoulders Keith grabbed a knife in each hand. He sent both flying at the same time. Both found their marks, striking the gun arms of two of the Galra men. The men Keith had struck dropped their guns and clutched at their arms. He was about to reach for his other knives to send them flying at two of the remaining men but someone beat him to it. Two shots rang out in the night, both bullets found their marks in two of the remaining men’s shoulders, causing them to drop their guns as well. Looking over Keith saw Lance grinning triumphantly, gun still pointing at the disabled men in front of them. 

The only man left with a gun in hand was Sendak. Sendak, who was now staring at Keith, recognition dawning on his face.

“You!” Sendak snarled, gun moving to point directly at Keith.

***

About 7 months ago…

Keith had finally gotten up the nerves to enter the town. He’d chosen a town close to Kerberos, only two days ride away. It made him anxious to be so close to Sheriff Sendak but he needed to start somewhere and here seemed like the best place to start. 

The town of Balmera had a thriving coal mine that, from what Keith had gathered when he sneaked into town to get a map of the surrounding area, had recently fallen under the control of the Galra Mining Company. 

Riding into town he kept his black cowboy hat low over his eyes. He slumped in on himself, as if he could hide between his shoulders. Reaching the saloon Keith slid off Red, leaving her at the hitching post outside. Taking a few deep breaths Keith squared his shoulders and pushed through the doors. 

Noise immediately assaulted his ears. Piano, singing, laughing, shouting, fighting, and talking; all the noises you expect to hear from a bustling saloon. The noise continued as Keith pushed his way to the bar. It was a few minutes before the barkeep, a stout man with a thick mustache, took notice of Keith. 

“What can I do ya fer mister?”

“I’m looking for some information,” Keith said, looking nervously from side to side, half expecting Sheriff Sendak himself to jump out at him.

“Ah and what kinda information are ya lookin fer?”

“I want to know about the Galra Mining Company.”

The barkeeps demeanor changed instantaneously. He became completely closed off where before, he had seemed willing to help.

“There ain’t nothing to tell bout them.”

“They recently took over the Kerberos mine,” Keith continued to press, “after its owners went missing. I just want to know if something similar happened here.”

The barkeep was looking around the saloon, Keith wasn’t sure who he was looking for but whoever it was it wouldn’t be good. 

“Have you hear of Shiro? Takashi Shirogane?” Keith tried to keep the desperation out of his voice but failed miserably. 

The barkeep meet Keith’s eyes then, his look now sympathetic. 

“I can’t help you with any of that son. Get outta here.”

Keith was going to protest but a hand roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him around. He came face to face with a young man. Dark hair and dark eyes met his.

“I knew it,” the young man said, “You’re the Kid. Keith the Kid.”

“You have the wrong person,” Keith denied. Maybe the young man would let him go if he just kept denying it.

“No, I’ve seen the wanted poster. You’re supposedly fast with that gun of yours. Killed an innocent man even.”

“That not true, that’s not what happened,” Keith said, realizing his mistake too late when the young man smirked at him.

“So it really is you. You’re coming with me.”

The young man’s grip tightened on Keith’s arm and next thing he knew he was being hauled out of the saloon and into the street. The young man bodily dragged Keith toward the jail. Keith tried to dig his heels into the ground, hoping to stop the young man from succeeding in dragging him to the jail but he was a good foot taller than Keith. Not only was he taller but he was clearly stronger. 

“Rax, Rax what are you doing?” cried a female voice off to the left. Keith turned and saw a pretty girl, hair pulled back and plaited, dress plain but lovely. She apparently knew the man dragging him to his doom.

“It’s the Kid, Shay, Keith the Kid. Do you realize what this means for us? I’m gonna turn him in and get the reward money. We can get outta this town, we can do what we want.”  
Shay seemed conflicted. “This isn’t right,” she said, keeping pace with Rax and Keith.

Rax paused to fully look at the young woman beside him. “What do you mean it’s not right? He’s a wanted man. He’s a murderer.”

“Do you know that for sure?” Shay asked, “You know as well as I do that all things surrounding the Galra Mining Company are not how they really seem. What if he’s innocent?”  
Keith watched the exchange, waiting for his chance to escape. As Rax was talking with the young woman his grip had begun to slacken. Keith yanked his hand out of Rax’s grip. He immediately sprinted toward Red who was a few yards away.

“Stop!” He would’ve kept running, but he heard a gun cock behind him. Slowly, he turned to face Rax, who was pointing his pistol directly at Keith. The young woman, Shay, was looking at Rax in shock. 

“Get back here or I will shoot you where you stand. The poster says dead or alive and I have no problem shooting down a murderer.”

Keith couldn’t let it end like this. He still needed to find out what had happened to Shiro and he wasn’t about to be gunned down in the street by a desperate man. Keith’s hand moved to the small of his back, and fast as lightning he threw his knife, aiming for Rax’s gun arm. His aim would’ve been true, if Shay hadn’t chosen to step between them at that moment. 

Facing Rax with her arms up plaintively Shay seemed like she was about to try to convince Rax to stop. Unfortunately Keith’s knife prevented her from saying anything. The knife dug into her upper back, slicing straight through her plain but lovely dress. 

Keith watched in horror as Shay staggered forward, into the arms of Rax. Rax dropped his gun to catch the poor girl, calling out her name as he gently lowered her to the ground. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up at Rax. 

Keith couldn’t breathe, he hadn’t meant for this to happen, he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. He was jolted out of his shock by screams and cries from all around him. Townspeople were gathered outside of storefronts. Women were crying out in fear, looking upon the scene in front of them.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Keith mumbled, before turning tail and running to Red. Jumping on the horse Keith rode out of town like a bat outta hell. The cries of the townspeople echoing in his ears, none more so than the cries of the young man as he cradled the woman in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I was stuck on this chapter for awhile. I knew how I wanted the encounter with Sendak to end but I had a real hard time putting together that scene. Hopefully it all turned out ok.
> 
> Comment if you like!


	10. I want to be here, with you, in this moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith finally have some alone time. In the past, Keith tries to go to another town, hoping things will go better this time...they don't.

“You!” Sendak snarled, gun moving to point directly at Keith.

Keith froze, his hand itched to grab his pistol, but then he saw Shiro next to him, forehead creased in confusion about why Sendak had chosen to focus his attention on Keith. This was it. This was the moment when Shiro would realize that Keith had turned into an outlaw. This was the moment that Shiro would realize Keith was as bad as those men they were up against. 

Sendak stepped forward, gun trained on Keith. “I should’ve know you’d be a part of this K…”

Sendak never finished his sentence. He suddenly slumped, falling to the ground. Behind where Sendak had been standing only a moment ago, stood Pidge holding a thick stick that was practically as tall as she was. 

“What’d we miss?” Pidge called out, smirking at the stunned looks from Keith, Lance, and Shiro. Allura, Hunk, and Coran joined Pidge, each holding a weapon of some kind. Allura had a stick like Pidge, Hunk had his shotgun, and Coran seemed to be holding a small rock.

The Galra guards turned and ran when they realized they outnumbered. The group watched them go, doing nothing to stop them. 

There was a moment where everyone just stood still, taking in the sights around them and thinking about all they had accomplished this night. Allura moved first, walking up to Shiro and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into his chest, while holding him tightly. Shiro seemed embarrassed but slowly he returned the hug.

“We did it!” Hunk said, running over to Lance and grabbing him in a tight hug, spinning him around. “I can’t believe we actually did it. The bad, terrible, really bad plan actually worked.”

Hunk set Lance down but kept his hands on his waist. Lance smiled up at the man in front of him. The smile soon turned into a smirk. “Yeah, well the plan almost fell through with that terrible bird call. I thought you said you knew how to do a bird call. When have you ever heard a bird go coo…coo…coo?” 

Hunk moved a hand to the back of his head, ruffling the hair there as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Well…like you could do any better.”

Pidge somehow had a length of rope that she was now tying around Sendak. Keith moved over to help her. They worked in silence, making sure that Sendak was bound as tightly as possible.

“Pidge,” Keith started then stopped, unsure of what to say next, thank you didn’t seem like enough.

“Don’t worry about it Keith. We’re a team right?” She said, giving Keith a tentative smile.

“Yeah,” Keith replied with his own tentative smile, “I guess we are.”

Shiro moved over to see how tying up Sendak was going. When he saw they were done he turned to the group.

“Alright, y’all did good tonight. I say we head on into town. Find a place to put Sendak and get some rest. Tomorrow we’ve gotta face the miners. They may be free now but they’re gonna need some guidance on what to do next. Allura, that’s gonna be your job, now that you’re in charge of this mine.”

Allura beamed up at Shiro, happy tears welled up in her eyes that she just managed to keep from falling.

“Y’all heard Shiro, let’s get moving,” Keith said, ready to get to town, wanting to get Sendak stowed away somewhere as quickly as possible. He didn’t need Sendak waking up and spilling everything to Shiro.

***

The group made it to town in the dead of night and yet it was bustling with activity. The miners were there waiting for them and they and the rest of the town began to cheer as they rode in, Sendak draped over the back of Red. 

Shiro calmed the crowd easily, everyone wanting to hear what the Champion had to say. 

“Everyone here should be proud of what was accomplished tonight. Tomorrow is a new day. After we rest we will meet up to figure out what is next. You are free to do what you want but I want you to consider working for the rightful owner of the mine, Allura.”

The crowd cheered again, seeming to be more than happy with this option. All that left was figuring out where to put Sendak for the night. Coran came up with the answer. 

“Jail seems like the most appropriate place for him don’t ya think.”

Sendak had the keys to the jail on him so they were able to lock him up for the night in one of the cells. After that everyone went to the hotel in town where they were offered rooms for the night for free. Shiro tried to turn this down, insisting they should pay.

“No sir, Champion, after what you’ve done, you deserve a free night of rest.”

This is how Keith and Shiro found themselves alone together for the first time in a year. There was a moment where they both just held each other after they’d closed the door. A moment where they just stood still and held on tightly, enjoying being in each other’s presence.

Keith lifted his head and began kissing along Shiro’s jaw, delighting in the feel of Shiro’s skin beneath his lips. Shiro let out a sigh of contentment, hand moving to unbutton Keith’s shirt, gently pushing it off his shoulders to pool at their feet. Shiro’s hand began to roam Keith’s chest and back, stopping at Keith’s shoulder. Keith didn’t notice the tension in Shiro at first, just continued to pepper his jaw and neck with kisses. Shiro gently pushed Keith away and that’s when Keith realized that Shiro’s fingers were stroking over the scar on his shoulder. 

“It’s nothin,” Keith tried, moving to push Shiro toward the bed.

“It’s not nothin, you were shot?” Shiro’s questioning gaze didn’t waver from his shoulder, his fingers continued to brush over the ugly scar that marred his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter Shiro, it happened but it’s done. I just want to be here with you now, in this moment. I don’t want to think back to those moments without you.”

Shiro’s eyes traveled from the scar up to Keith’s face. “Fine,” he said, moving his hand to cup Keith’s cheek, “but you will tell me all about it later.”

“Yes, later,” Keith agreed though he knew he was lying. He’d never tell Shiro how it’d happened if he could help it. 

Shiro leaned down to kiss along Keith’s jaw as Keith had done to him a minute before. Keith reached up and slowly worked Shiro’s shirt off, running his fingers over the scars that littered Shiro’s chest, arms, and back. God there were so many. He bent forward and began to kiss along each and every scar he could find, as if his lips could erase the marks from Shiro’s body.

Shiro hooked his arm around Keith’s waist and, with a strength that amazed Keith, lifted Keith up and carried him to the bed. Keith looked up at Shiro in awe, then, smirking, he hooked his legs around Shiro’s waist and flipped them around so Shiro was on his back and Keith was settled on his hips.

“Beautiful,” Keith murmured, moving his hands to gently cup Shiro’s face, thumbs tracing the scar across the bridge of his nose. Leaning down he brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

***

About 6 months ago…

At night he was assaulted by images of the man he’d shot and the woman he’d stabbed. Rivers of red flowed endlessly across his mind. Two people had been struck down by him. How could he face Shiro now? 

It took a couple weeks for him to gather the courage to venture to a new town again. He seriously thought about leaving all his weapons behind but, in the end, decided against that. Instead he just left his knives, keeping the pistol on his hip. If he ran into trouble on his way to or from the town he needed a way to protect himself. Hopefully without all his knives he’d be less recognizable.

When thinking about where to go next Keith decided to choose a town far from Kerberos. This is how he ended up in a tiny backwater town two weeks ride from Kerberos.  
His first stop was the saloon. Much like Balmera, the saloon was bustling with noise and people. He kept his head down and his hat low as he made his way to the bar. He was a few steps away when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Keith’s heart began to beat faster. Not even two steps in and he was already caught. Looking down at the hand on his arm he noticed the person only had four fingers, his ring finger was a mere stump.

Turning Keith saw a young man with sandy hair and dark eyes that were glaring at him. He had a teal vest on over a simple tan button up. The young man smirked when he got a good look at Keith.

“So it is you, Kid!” The young man said. 

Keith was frozen. This couldn’t be happening again. Why was this happening again?

The young man dragged Keith outta the saloon and threw him into the street.

“I hear you're fast Kid, I’m faster,” the young man stated calmly. 

Keith busied himself with standing and dusting off his pants, trying to buy time for him to figure out a way outta this. Looking up at the young man Keith saw that he was standing with his hands at his sides, fingers close to the pistol on his hip, looking for all the world like a man ready for a gunfight. 

Keith stood up to his full height with his hands at his sides trying to think of something, anything he could say to get outta this. Nothing was coming to mind.

“The names Rolo, I’m the fastest gun in the west. Or, that’s what they used to say till your name started floating around. I’m not a fan of someone tryin ta steal my thunder. Stagecoach robberies just haven’t been the same since. People just don’t have the same fear of my name that they used to. Now your name, that strikes real fear in people. A man who’s willing to strike down an innocent woman, well that causes a whole new kinda fear in people.” 

Keith remained quiet. This man clearly was set on having this gun fight and there was nothing Keith could do to stop it. Looking around Keith saw the crowd that had started to gather outside the stores, everyone ready to see a gunfight. Women in simple dresses clutched at the arms of their male companions who all looked on in interest, wondering which outlaw would come out on top. 

Rolo continued to smirk at Keith who remained silent. “Let’s see what ya got Kid.”

It was like everything around them slowed down. Keith watched Rolo’s fingers twitch, he saw them move to his gun. Keith’s own fingers twitched, he began to move to grab his own gun, knowing that he’d be faster than the man in front of him, but he stopped. Outta the corner of his eye he saw a sandy haired woman, in a simple dress, staring intently at Rolo, anxiety clear on her face. Her face changed before Keith’s eyes, one moment it was the sandy haired woman and the next it was the woman he’d cut down. His hand froze and time seemed to speed back up. A shot rang out.

Keith was jolted back as something tore a blazing trail through his shoulder. His hand moved to clutch at the burning pain, fingers came away red. 

Turning his gaze back to Rolo he saw him standing triumphant. “Looks like I’m the fas…”

Rolo was interrupted when he was knocked to the side by a hoof to the back. Red came outta nowhere, knocking over Rolo and coming to a stop in front of Keith. Fumbling, Keith managed to pull himself onto Red and let her take the lead. She thundered outta the town, finding ways around all barriers, leading Keith to safety.

Keith spent the next hours in a daze. Somehow he managed to wrap some cloth around his shoulder, stopping the bleeding. Otherwise he was barely aware of the passing landscape. Red kept moving, seeming to know that her rider was unable to lead them at the moment. Keith wasn’t sure how long it had been before they stopped at a river, Red drinking greedily from the fresh, cool water.

Sliding off Red, Keith stumbled to the river and washed the blood from his shoulder. Feeling his back he found an exit wound, meaning the bullet was, thankfully, not still in his body. Rewrapping his shoulder Keith moved to lean against a nearby rock.

Red came to stand next to him, bending her neck so her face was near his. 

“Things can’t continue like this Red. How am I supposed to find Shiro if I’m recognized everywhere I go?”

Red huffed in his face, gently moving her head to butt against his.

“Maybe…” Keith paused knowing he was about to say something that went against everything he, everything Shiro believed in. “Maybe I need to become what everyone already thinks I am. The Kid. The outlaw. If I just embrace it, maybe I’ll be able to get answers that way. Getting answers as Keith hasn’t worked, maybe the Kid can do what I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end. This should end up being 13 chapters though I might add an extra one, I'm not sure yet. Comment if you like!


	11. Or Should I Call You Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out about Keith. In the past, Keith finally gets some help with finding Shiro after accepting his role as an outlaw.

Morning came too soon. The group had agreed to meet up with the miners at the center of town to discuss next steps. 

Shiro kissed up and down the back of Keith’s neck while Keith was buttoning up his shirt. Keith finished up and turned around, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro’s gaze drifted to his shoulder, the scar now covered by his shirt.

“It’s later now. You gonna tell me what happened?” Shiro asked, his eyes now locked on Keith’s.

Keith couldn’t keep looking at those eyes he knew so well, knowing that he was about to lie to him. 

“I looked for you,” he started, turning his eyes to look over Shiro’s shoulder.

“I knew you would. It kept me going, more times than I can count. Knowing that you were out there and that, if anyone would find me, it’d be you.”

“I ran into some trouble along the way. The Galra, they’re everywhere and their men don’t take kindly to questions.” It was a small lie, right? No the gunshot was not from some Galra man but he had run up against the Galra throughout his search, he had gotten into fights with them that could’ve easily ended in a gunshot wound. Just not this gunshot wound.

Shiro pulled him close, placing his hand on the back of Keith’s head. He placed comforting kisses on Keith’s forehead. They would’ve been comforting, if Keith had been telling the truth. 

Shiro moved back, gently gripping Keith’s chin to make him look up at him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Keith fisted his hands in Shiro’s shirt. “Don’t apologize. You…you went through so much worse than me. You’re the one who was a prisoner, you’re the one was forced to fight. God Shiro, what they did to you…”

“No. You don’t get to dismiss what happened to you. We’ve both gone through hell. If we could change what happened we would but we can’t. We just need to take comfort in the fact that the Galra weren’t able to break us. We were both able to hold our heads high throughout this. We came outta this roughed up but they didn’t turn us into the monsters they are.”

Keith couldn’t hold back his tears. They streamed down his face. He covered his face with his hands trying to hide it, but he couldn’t hide it from Shiro. Shiro pulled his close again, trying to comfort him, but just making Keith feel worse. He’d failed Shiro. He’d lied to Shiro. He had turned into a monster, just as bad if not worse than the Galra. Shiro would never forgive him. 

Shiro whispered soft nothings into his hair, trying to calm him down. Eventually Keith was able to get himself under control. Wiping away the last few tears he looked up at Shiro’s adoring face and attempted to put on a convincing smile. They had to go meet the others, this was not the time for a breakdown. 

***

When they made it to the center of town everyone else was already there. The miners and townspeople had gathered in the streets. Allura, Coran, Hulk, Lance, and Pidge stood at the front of the crowd on a raised platform. 

The miners and townspeople parted to let them through, whispers of “Champion” and “Kid” all around them. Dear God, Keith couldn’t escape. Before the day was through Shiro would know, of that he had no doubt.

Once in front of the crowd Shiro managed to quiet them down simply by raising his arm. 

“Thank you all for gathering today. As you know, the mine is now free of Galra control and is back under the control of Alfor’s family, Allura, who is here before you today. I’d like you to listen to what she has to say.” Shiro backed away and gestured for Allura to step forward.

With a look back at Coran, who gave an encouraging nod, Allura stepped forward to address the crowd.

“My friends, it has been close to two years now that we have been under the control of the Galra Mining Empire. They took away that which was my fathers. They forced you into unbearable conditions. They separated husbands from wives, fathers from children. That is no more. Though I know I have no right to ask this, I would ask that you would put your trust in me to run the mine in a way that is beneficial for all in this town. I understand that you most likely do not want to return, and I will respect that decision. But, we can go back to the vision my father created all those years ago, of a prosperous town with mutual respect for all.”

The miners were silent, looking to one another in thought. Then as one they began to cheer. Allura’s smile was practically blinding. The town would rebuild. They would not be broken by Zarkon and his mining empire. 

Shiro stepped forward and once again the crowd quieted to hear what the “Champion” had to say. 

“The only thing left to figure out is what's gonna happen with the previous Sheriff, Sheriff Sendak. We need to find a lawman who is not under Zarkon’s thumb to take over as Sheriff of this town and to deal with Sendak and any Galra who believe they can enter this town.”

The crowd began to cheer for Shiro and for their Champion. Shiro was taken aback. He turned to look at the group behind him but they all were just as stunned as he. Keith watched Coran step forward and place a comforting hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“It seems my boy that the people have chosen. Do you accept the position of Sheriff of Altea?” 

Keith's heart dropped as Shiro’s face moved through more emotions than he could count. Shiro would be perfect for the role. It would give their group a foothold against Zarkon and all the lawmen that were on his side. But it also meant that Shiro would be working in the jailhouse. It meant that he’d have access to the wanted posters. It meant he’d have access to Sendak. It meant he’d learn about what Keith had done. 

Shiro turned to the crowd. “If you are truly sure that you want someone like me as the Sheriff of this town,” the crowds cheering became deafening and Shiro’s face broke out into a wide smile. “I’d be honored to be the Sheriff of Altea.” 

***

After the crowd had dispersed the group had made their way to Keith and Shiro’s hotel room.

“I don’t really have the right to ask this of you all but, I know that I wouldn’t have the opportunity to be Sheriff now if it hadn’t been for all of you.”

Shiro was pacing up and down and tiny room, looking toward the ground as he talked to the group. Keith sat anxiously on one of the beds, next to Pidge and Allura. Hunk, Lance, and Coran were sitting on the other bed. 

“There’s still work for us to do. Here and all through the west. If you are willing, I’d like to continue this fight with all of you. And Pidge, I still want to help you find your family. I won’t stop till they’re found.” Pidge beamed up at Shiro. Keith continued to sulk. Nothing good could come of this.

“That’s why I’d like to ask you all to be my deputies.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. The quiet was broken by Lance who let out a whoop and jumped up, launching himself at Shiro, pulling him into a fierce hug.

Pulling back Lance said, “I will be the best damn deputy you’ve ever had Shiro! Just you wait!” 

Laughing Shiro looked at everyone in turn.

“Who wouldn’t want to be a deputy,” Hunk replied.

“As long as we still make time to look for my family and take down the Galra I’m in,” Pidge said. 

Keith felt Shiro’s gaze move to him but he just couldn’t figure out what to say. This was all going to go so wrong so soon and he couldn’t avoid it. Finally, taking a deep breath in, Keith returned Shiro’s gaze, “I go where you go cowboy.”

***

Later that day Pidge, Shiro, and Keith made their way to the jail. With each step Keith knew he was getting closer and closer to his doom. 

They made it to the jail and Keith couldn’t bring himself to walk up to the door. Pidge noticed and grabbed his arm. 

“Shiro, we’re gonna be out here for now, we’ll join ya in a bit,” Pidge said, pulling Keith to a bench located outside the jail. 

Shiro seemed confused but quickly agreed to it with a shrug of his shoulders. Shiro pushed open the door to the jail and disappeared inside.

Keith leaned forward, pressing his head into his knees. Pidge sat silently beside him, her hand eventually coming to rest on his back. 

“You didn’t tell him,” she stated, already knowing the answer.

Keeping his head down Keith replied, “You didn’t either.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why not?” Keith asked, sitting up and staring at Pidge beside him.

Pidge seemed to consider the question for a moment. “When we first met I was desperate. Here I was faced with the last person who had seen my family and you were trying to get him as far away as possible. I get it, I’d do the same if I’d found Matt but, at the time, I was going to do whatever it took to keep Shiro around and to get his help.” 

She paused, turning to face Keith fully. “I shouldn’t’ve done that. I’m sorry. But, honestly I thought you’d tell him yourself. Why haven’t you?”

Keith picked at the dirt on his jeans. “He’s gonna hate me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“You don’t know Shiro. He, he’s the best man I’ve ever known. We met at a shooting competition. This was right before he started touring his trick shot show. I was a rough kid, quick to anger, lookin for a fight, with a quick hand and sure aim. He saw that. He saw all of it. He knew what path I was headin down and he made it his mission to show me I didn’t have ta end up as some outlaw. He showed me that I could be somethin else, that I could have a place in this world that didn’t involve me tryin ta always be the fastest, knowing if I wasn’t that’d be the end.”

Keith huffed and brought his sleeve up to his eyes which were suspiciously wet. “I failed him. I relied on my gun. I relied on bein fast. There’s no turnin back for me now. Everywhere I go I’ll be recognized. Everywhere I go I’ll be challenged. And everywhere I go I’ll have to prove that I am faster or I’m dead.”

Pidge considered his words before answering.

“I don’t know Shiro as well as you do. But I know he cares for you. I doubt there’s anything you could do that’d make him turn his back on ya.”

“I’ve hurt innocent people Pidge.”

“On purpose?”

Keith was silent. Pidge studied his face and seemed satisfied with what she saw.

“You ain’t a killer Keith. Watching you, the things you’ve done for Shiro, for the miners, you’re one of the good guys. What’s happened in the past is in the past. Shiro will understand.”

The door to the jail was thrown open, Shiro stomped out and turned to face Keith. Keith stared up in fear, eyes locked on Shiro’s unreadable gaze.

Pidge stood and met Shiro, placing a hand firmly on his chest.

“Shiro…”

“Get outta here Pidge,” Shiro said calmly.

“Don’t do anything rash,” she said. “Nothing good ever comes from it.”

Sparing one last glance at Keith who was frozen where he sat on the bench, Pidge walked away.

“I had an interesting talk with Sheriff Sendak, Keith”

Keith stopped breathing, barely daring to look up at Shiro who stood calmly in front of him.

“Or should I call you Kid?”

“Shiro you can’t believe what Sendak…”

Keith flinched as Shiro suddenly thrust his arm out. When no blow fell he looked back and saw Shiro clutching a wanted poster. Not just any wanted poster, Keith the Kid’s poster.

“Shiro I…”

“I don’t have to believe anything he said. The proof is right here. Were you gonna tell me?” Shiro said it calmly but Keith could feel the emotion behind the sentence.

“I don’t…”

“Were you gonna tell me you turned into a goddamn outlaw Keith?” Anger slipped into his voice and Keith flinched again. 

Standing on shaky legs Keith moved to get closer to Shiro. “Shiro you need to understand…”

“Understand what Keith? That you turned around and became everything we always worked to avoid. That you threw away your life and for what? What made ya think you needed to turn into a fucking gunslinger to get by?”

“That’s not what happened, if you’d just listen to me…”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.” 

Keith felt like he’d been kicked in the chest. His breath caught in his throat. Shiro wasn’t listening. If he’d just listen. Anxiety was giving way to anger.

“I’m sorry that I changed during the entire year we’ve been apart. You don’t know what’s happened. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen.”

“But it did happen Keith.”

“And how many people did you hurt or kill in those fights of yours, Champion?” Shiro’s expression immediately closed off, eyes going distant. 

What have I done?

“Shiro…” Keith tried, moving closer, reaching out only for Shiro to step back. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. Please can we just, find somewhere to talk about this?”

“Find somewhere else to stay tonight.”

“What? No Shiro, you can’t mean that. Just listen dammit.”

“No you listen Kid. I’m a sheriff now, and you’re a fucking outlaw. Find somewhere else to stay tonight. I can’t… I need time to think and I can’t do that with you around.”

“If that’s what you want,” Keith said, moving away from the jail. Turning back he saw Shiro, standing there with the wanted poster still clutched in his hands.

***

About 2 months ago…

Keith stepped into the saloon and the noise stuttered out. He stomped his way to the bar, glaring at any who got close.

“I need information.” He slapped some coins down on the bar, in front of the barkeep. 

The barkeep looked at Keith with wide, terrified eyes. 

“What kinda information mister?”

“What do you know about the Galra Mine and the miners?”

The barkeep looked anxiously around the saloon. “I can’t help ya with that mister.”

“What about Shiro? Do you know anything about a man named Takashi Shirogane?”

“I don’t…” without taking his eyes off the barkeep, Keith reached for his gun and pointed it at the man who had walked up behind him and was about to grab him.

“Don’t even think about it,” Keith growled, still keeping eye contact with the now trembling man behind the bar.

“I don’t want no trouble mister. I don’t know anything. If I did I’d tell ya mister. Please, I don’t want no trouble in here.”

Knowing this was a bust Keith turned and stared down the man who’d tried to grab him. The man quickly backed away without a word. Keith put his pistol back in its holster and left the saloon. Outside he paused before mounting Red. 10 months. It had been 10 months since he last saw Shiro. He was starting to lose hope.

Keith felt a presence behind him, turning he smoothly reached for one of the knives behind his shoulder and held it to the throat of the man in front of him. The man was tall, with dark hair and dark eye. He wore a crisp suit and a bowler hat. He seemed to have no weapons on him. The man was staring down at Keith calmly.

“I believe I might have some information for you.”

Keith continued to stare at the man, attempting to determine if he was telling the truth or not.

“I am a doctor. Why don’t we step into my office? We will have some privacy there.”

This was the best lead Keith had had in months. Seeing as this man had no visible weapons Keith felt confident that he could protect himself if this man was in fact lying to him. With a nod of his head Keith decided to follow the man to his office. 

Once inside the man took off his bowler hat and gestured to Keith to take a seat at the table. Keith waited for the man to sit before sitting himself.

“My name is Ulaz. I previously worked in a town called Altea. There I was the doctor on call for the Galra Mining Empire.”

Keith tensed up, here he was with a man who had worked for the Galra, the very people he was sure were responsible for him losing Shiro. 

“Calm yourself. I do not work for them anymore. I treated the miner’s injuries at the Altean mine. There I came into contact with a young man. There he was known as the Champion, but when I worked on his injuries, he introduced himself as Shiro.”

“You saw him? You saw Shiro? How was he? You treated his injuries, what injuries?” Keith felt like jumping across the table and shoving his blade against Ulaz’s throat. He’d do anything to get whatever information he could about Shiro.

“He had gotten injured in a fight, he was slashed across his nose. It will heal.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Keith demanded.

“Because what the Galra are doing is wrong and I believe you are the one to set things right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Shiro's reaction a bit much...probably. To kinda justify it I feel like Shiro held onto the image of Keith and their farm while he was captured and finding out that he basically made it so he'd be on the run for the rest of his life is upsetting. 
> 
> Anyway, comment if you like!


	12. Let's go be Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are avoiding each other. Allura gets a letter from a friend in Balmera asking for their help in freeing them from the Galra Mining Empire. Our team goes to see what they can do to help. Will Keith and Shiro make up?

Keith awoke to someone banging on his door. He jumped out of bed and stumbled over his feet in his haste to reach the door.

“Shiro!” He pulled open the door and… it was Pidge. 

“Sorry,” Pidge said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“Come on in.” Keith moved away from the door and went to sit on his unmade bed. 

Pidge leaned against the wall across from him. “Keith, it’s been three days. Don’t you think it’s time you got outta bed and went to talk to Shiro?”

“No, if he was ready to talk he’d let me know. Besides, I don’t want the townspeople to think Shiro is compromised. Seeing him associating with a known outlaw will tarnish everything he’s tryin ta do.”

“Yeah, you’re full of shit.”

“What?” Keith exclaimed, looking up at Pidge who was standing with her arms crossed in front of her. 

“You’re just a coward.”

“I am not.”

“You are. You don’t want to face him cause you know it’ll be ugly and you’re scared he’ll end it for good. You’d rather be stuck in this weird limbo than talk to him. Have you even explained to him your side of things? Even I can tell from knowing you for a week that all the crimes on the wanted poster have to be exaggerated or at the very least misrepresented.”

Keith stood up and began to pace the small room. He ran his hands roughly through his hair before turning to face Pidge again.

“What if he doesn’t listen?”

“Then you keep tryin till he does listen. How long was it you looked for him? Even with everyone tryin ta tell you he was dead and gone, did you give up? No you didn’t. So why the hell are ya gonna give up now?”

Keith knew Pidge was right. He’d been wallowing in guilt and self pity. He couldn’t give up on Shiro. He’d make him understand.

Keith moved closer to Pidge, pulling her in for a tight hug. She let out a surprised squeak but then seemed to relax into the hug.

“Thanks Katie.”

“No problem Kid.”

***

Keith tentatively stepped into the jail. His eyes first went to the cells which were thankfully empty. Hunk and Lance had transferred Sendak to a different town where he was awaiting trial. Shiro stood with his back to Keith, staring at the board that held the wanted posters.

“Lance I thought I told ya to take a break,” Shiro said without turning.

“Hey cowboy.” 

Shiro startled and turned around quickly. Keith couldn’t even begin to name all the emotions that he saw flash across Shiro’s face before he got his face under control. 

“Keith. Or is it Kid? I don’t know what I should call you these days.”

That stung, Shiro was purposely saying things to hurt him and that idea, that he was doing this on purpose, hurt more than the words ever would.

“I’m still me. I’m still Keith. I just, went through some tough times. You’re the Champion to the miners but to me you’re still my Shiro. How is my situation any different from yours?”

“You made a choice. I had no choice. There’s a big difference.” Shiro moved over to his desk, standing behind it as if he was putting up a barrier between him and Keith.

“What choice did I have? Did Sendak tell you how he was the one who made up the name Kid for me? Did he tell you how his pal pulled his gun on me?”

Shiro seemed taken aback by this but he was also stubborn. He wasn’t about to let go of his principles just because of what Keith said. Keith knew he’d have to prove himself. But maybe, just maybe he could get through to him with words alone.

“The scar on my shoulder. I got it when I refused to draw. Some young man was all gun happy, wanted to prove he was the fastest gun. He called me out and I couldn’t shoot. But he could, and did, and I got the scar ta prove it.”

Shiro kept looking down at the desk, refusing to glance at Keith.

“How can I fix this?” Keith asked desperately.

“I don’t know,” Shiro mumbled. “I just, we’ve changed, both of us. I just need time to figure out if these new versions work together or not.”

“Right,” Keith swallowed over the lump in his throat. Not knowing what else to do or say Keith turned to leave. Just as he reached the door it was shoved open. Lance came bursting into the room.

“Hey boss, oh heya Keith, how ya doin?” Lance glanced between the two men in the room before shrugging his shoulders and turning to face Shiro fully.

“Allura got word from a friend in another town that’s havin trouble with the Galra. Things are gettin bad and they need help. Allura was hopin that we could head out first thing to help.”

“Of course, where are we goin?” 

“A town called Balmera.”

Keith’s heart dropped to his feet. God anywhere but there. 

“Gather the group. We’ll leave at dawn.”

***

Coran had gladly agreed to take on the role of Sheriff of Altea while their group traveled to Balmera. It would take a little over a week to get there. Keith hadn’t been specifically asked to go but he also hadn’t been told not to come so he took that as a good sign.

They set off at dawn. Keith had been hopeful that on the ride there he and Shiro could reconnect, but that didn’t happen. Instead they continued to ignore each other. The others could tell something was wrong between them, though Pidge was the only one who knew all the details. 

Each day was spent riding hard to get to their destination, at night everyone was too exhausted to do much of anything. 

It felt like forever but eventually they made it to the town of Balmera. They made it to the town in the early afternoon. Allura’s friends’ cabin was near the outskirts of town, making it easy for their group to go there without causing too much suspicion. 

Keith stuck to the back of the group as they neared the cabin. Allura knocked on the door and it was opened by a young lady. A young lady Keith recognized. A young lady that Keith had last seen covered in blood with his knife sticking outta her shoulder.

Keith started to back away without realizing it. Pidge realized though and grabbed his arm roughly.

“Where ya goin Keith,” she asked loudly. 

This caught everyone’s attention. Keith felt all eyes on him but he was focused on the eyes that belonged to the young lady, to Shay. He watched as she recognized who he was. Her eyes grew hard and she stomped forward till she was in front of Keith. 

A sharp sting spread across his cheek from where she’d slapped him.

“That’s for throwing a knife at my brother and ruining my favorite dress.”

Keith kept his eyes downcast, waiting for the inevitable condemnation from everyone there. Now Shiro knew it all, everything he’d done.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close.

“And this is for not aiming to kill. My idiot brother pushed you to it, you had every right to be angry and yet you still chose to aim for his arm. It’s not your fault that I just happened to move in the way.”

Keith felt…lighter, somehow. This was his biggest shame and the fact that Shay not only was alive, but forgave him, it felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t deserve it but still, it felt good.

Shay let go and turned to the group. “Come on in, we have much to discuss.”

***

“The miners are ready to revolt but many have never known anything other than mining. Very few have any experience with fighting and with the conditions they’ve been living in I fear they don’t have the energy to stand up against the Galra. I fear, if left on their own, they would be slaughtered. After I heard from Allura that she had gotten her mine back I realized that you were just the people we needed to turn the tide. Will you help us?”

“We will,” said Shiro.

“Oh thank you. My brother will be here soon. He has been able to sneak away from the miners’ camp, he’ll be able to sneak you in tonight so that you can help the miners stand against the Galra.”

Keith had barely any time to feel anxious before the door to the Cabin opened and revealed Rax. Rax looked at each one of them in turn. His gaze catching on Keith, angry quickly taking over his features. Rax was bounding across the room, intent on attacking Keith but was stopped by two people; Shay and Shiro.

“Stop it Rax. These are our guests. They’re here to help us against the Galra,” Shay tried to calm her brother.

“He is no guest,” he said pointing to Keith, “He is an outlaw and a murderer. How could you let the man who stabbed you into our house?”

“We’ve talked about this Rax, I moved into the path of the knife. He was aiming for you and need I remind you, you were the one who provoked him into a fight in the first place.”

Rax let out a growl of frustration but backed off. “I do not believe we even need their help. The miners outnumber the guards and they are ready to fight for their freedom.”

“We have experience with this exact situation,” Shiro stated, “We can help.”

“I do not like this Shay.”

“You don’t have to like it. Just think about how much better things will be when the Galra no longer control our town.”

Rax grumbled but seemed to acquiesce. 

“Please join us for some dinner. Tonight Rax will lead you into the miner’s camp.”

Rax left before dinner, saying he’d be back in time to lead them to the camp. Dinner was served but not everyone could fit at the small table in the cabin. Keith readily jumped on this as a reason to excuse himself, going outside and settling next to the paddock where Red and the other horses were.

The sun was setting when Keith heard footsteps approaching him. Shiro? Turning around he came face to face with Pidge, of course.

“Keith.”

Keith was exhausted, he didn’t think he could handle a conversation with Pidge. He turned and leaned against the fence surrounding the paddock. He pulled his hat low over his eyes. He heard Pidge sigh but didn’t move a muscle. Keith was surprised when, instead of hearing Pidge’s feet moving away he heard her move to stand next to him.

“He’s talking to Shay.” Keith didn’t have to ask who she was talking about. 

“Good for him.”

“He’s trying Keith. He’s tryin ta understand what it was like for you. He just doesn’t know how to take his words back.”

Keith pushed his hat up and stared at Pidge. “I don’t need him to take the words back. I understand why he said the things he said and thinks the things he thinks, god I feel the same a lot of the time. I’m disgusted with what I became but it happened and I need to move on. I just hope that eventually he can move on too.”

“He will. Keith, he misses you so much. He keeps turning to talk to you or reaching out for you but then he realizes you’re not there. I think Shay will help him understand.”

“Yeah, well, as long as he doesn’t talk to Rax,” Keith mumbled.

Pidge laughed and moved to lay down next to Keith. “Yeah he hates your guts.”

The two stood in silence, watching the horses as the sun set and darkness fell around them.

***

When the moon was high in the sky Rax led the group on foot to the camp. The plan was a bit different than last time. Shay and Rax would enter the camp and rouse the miners while the others distracted the guards by meeting them head on at the front of the camp. The miners would then attack from behind, surrounding the guards completely. Allura was tasked with watching their backs and warning the group should any reinforcement come from town.

Rax kept sending glares toward Keith as they walked. Keith did his best to ignore him. Instead Keith was focusing on Shiro, walking ahead of him. Shiro had yet to talk to him. Hopefully Pidge was right and after talking to Shay Shiro was starting to come around to Keith.

Rax brought the group to a stop on the edge of the camp. They were on a hill above the camp, giving the group a good view of the entire camp.

“There are twice as many guards as the Altean mine,” Shiro observed.

“Is that a problem?” Rax growled. 

“Not necessarily a problem, just concerning,” Shiro replied, looking over the camp below them.

“Be careful everyone, and thank you for your help,” Shay said, looking over each member of their group.

“Let’s go Shay,” Rax said impatiently.

Keith watched as the two made their way down to the camp and began entering the tents and rousing the miners.

“Come on team. Let’s go be distracting.” Shiro turned and began to lead the group to the front of the camp. 

“So, we’re just gonna walk right in there? Just walk right on up to the guards? Does anyone else think this is a bad idea?” Hunk asked.

“No worries Hunk, it’ll all work out. Besides, we got the Champion on our side, what could possibly go wrong?” Lance said, wrapping an arm around Hunk’s shoulders. 

No one else spoke as the group spread out into a line, and standing tall, entered the camp. The guards spotted them instantly. Two dozen of them lined up in front of the group, guns pointed at them. 

Shiro motioned for their line to stop then took one step forward to address the Galra in front of them.

“I am Sheriff Takashi Shirogane. This mine was illegally obtained by the Galra Mining Empire. Put down your weapons and you can walk away from here. Keep them up and you will be put under arrest.” 

Presumably their leader stepped forward, gun still raised, sneering at Shiro. “You have no power here Sheriff.”

“We’ll see about that.” Shiro nodded his head toward Lance who took the sign and started to lay down a barrage of bullets. The Galra moved to find cover, then began to return fire. It was their turn to find cover, diving behind anything they could from rocks to barrels, to wagons. For a few minutes they traded shots.

“How long till the miners show up?” Pidge shouted over the noise of the gunfire. 

Shiro peeked around the barrel he was hiding behind and smiled. “They’re here.” 

The miners surprised the guards, attacking them with whatever they could get their hands on.

“Let’s go,” Shiro said, jumping up and crossing the ground between them and the guards. Everyone followed suit. Keith was moving toward the action when he was stopped suddenly. Rax seemed to appear from nowhere, looking frantic.

“They’ve got Shay!”

“What? Who?” Keith demanded, looking around.

“She went to go keep watch with Allura but I heard her scream when she entered the woods. There must be reinforcements there and they have my sister. Will you help?”

“Lead the way,” Keith said, looking back at Shiro briefly. He was surprised when he caught Shiro’s eye. Shiro looked like he was about to say something but there was no time. They had everything under control here in the camp, but, if there were reinforcements, if someone had grabbed Shay, they needed to move quickly. Keith followed Rax into the woods. 

They remained silent, Keith listened intently to the sounds around them, trying to distinguish the noises inside the trees from those of the battle that was winding down behind them. They made it to a clearing when Rax suddenly stopped. Keith looked around wondering if he had spotted the Galra or Shay.

A feeling of uneasiness settled over Keith. He turned to Rax only to find him moving away to the edge of the clearing where a figure was coming through the trees. 

“I’ve brought him just like I said I would,” Rax said to the man entering the clearing. 

The breath caught in Keith’s throat. He knew this man. He’d killed this man! It was Sendak’s friend, the one who’d pulled a gun on him and who he had shot. The reason Sendak had even created the wanted poster in the first place. 

“You’ve done well,” the man snarled, hands by his side, he had pistols strapped on both hips.

“What about the reward Haxus? You promised me the reward money.” Keith was such an idiot. Why had he thought he could trust Rax when the man clearly hated him.

“You will get your reward after my men have squashed the silly rebellion,” Haxus said. Rax was clearly taken aback by this. 

He grabbed Haxus by the arm. “No, you promised to leave the miners alone. I give you the Kid but you leave the miners alone, that’s what you told me.”

“I lied.” Before Rax could react Haxus had grabbed his pistol and smacked the butt of it against Rax’s temple. Rax crumpled to the ground, unconscious. 

Rax had sold him out, had sold them all out. Now reinforcements for the Galra were moving through this forest, and Keith was the only one who knew about it. The miners, his team, they’d all be caught unaware. He had to warm them.

Returning his pistol back to his holster Haxus turned his full attention to Keith. “Last time you were lucky Kid. This time I’m ready.” 

Haxus stood with his fingertips poised and ready to grab his pistols. Keith didn’t have time for this. He had to warn them. Keith placed his hand next to his holster, fingers ready to move at the first twitch from Haxus. 

“Keith!” Shiro shouted from behind him. Keith almost turned to look but he caught the movement of the fingers of Haxus’ right hand. Keith moved like lightning. His gun jumped into his hands and two shots rang out. 

Both men stood staring at each other. Keith heard Shiro shout his name again, he heard the stomp of his feet as he started to run toward him. He watched as the smirk dropped off Haxus’ face, red blooming across the center of his chest. He fell forward, landing heavily on the ground. Just as Haxus hit Shiro made it to Keith’s side and spun him around, eyes already roaming his body to check for any sign of injury.

“Shiro, Shiro,” Keith placed grabbed Shiro’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “I’m fine but reinforcements are making their way through the forest as we speak. They’re probably already at the camp. We need to move.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, sparing one last worried glance at Keith before turning and starting to weave through the trees back to the miners and their team. Keith moved to follow but stopped when his breath caught in his throat. He moved a hand to his right side, his black shirt was soaked. Pulling his hand away he found his fingertips were stained red. Wiping his hand on his jeans he moved to follow Shiro as quickly as he could, pushing the painful sting he felt with each step to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know I've posted a lot this weekend but I'm just super excited that I'm done with this and patience isn't necessarily my strong suit and I just want to get it out as soon as I've edited it. The final chapter will either go up later tonight or tomorrow morning.
> 
> Comment if you like!


	13. When do we start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they manage to defeat the Galra at the Balmera mine? Do Keith and Shiro make up? What does the future have in store for them? Find out in this last chapter...can't believe I finished this...

Keith and Shiro made it to the edge of the trees in time to see two dozen Galra creeping up behind the miners and their team. They miners had managed to subdue all the original Galra guards but they had no clue that more were coming. It would be a blood bath.

Keith fired a shot into the air at the same time Shiro called out “Ambush!” Hunk, Lance, Pidge and the miners turned to see the approaching guards. The battle began. Keith and Shiro rushed to join, working their way behind the guards. It was as if they had been fighting battles like this together their whole lives. They moved perfectly in sync. They guarded each other’s blind spots. They guarded the other while they were reloading. They were the perfect team. 

Keith ignored the pain in his side. It was probably just a graze, nothing to worry about. They had much more important things to worry about. He had to make sure that Shiro, their team, and the miners made it outta this safely. He was the one Rax was trying to sell out, not the miners, it was his fault the reinforcements were here in the first place.

Between them, the rest of their team, and the miners, the tide quickly changed. Soon the Galra were being pushed back. Keith had run out of bullets and had switched to wielding the knives from behind his shoulders. He sliced at the arms of the men still remaining as Shiro bashed in heads, firing when absolutely necessary. Lance fired the final shot, taking out the last Galra standing. 

There was a moment of complete silence, everyone taking in the carnage around them, smoke rising in the sky from the final bullets that were fired.

“We did it,” Shiro murmured. The miners began to cheer, they were free. 

Shiro turned to Keith and pulled him into a tight hug. “We did it,” he murmured into Keith’s hair. Keith melted in the embrace, bringing his arms around Shiro’s waist to pull him even closer. They’d done it. And Shiro, Shiro was hugging him. Shiro was holding him close like nothing bad had happened between them. Shiro accepted him. 

Tears sprang unbidden to Keith’s eyes. He hid his face in Shiro’s neck and cried. Shiro must have felt his shaking shoulders because he ran his hand through Keith’s hair and whispered comfortingly in his ear. When the shaking ceased and the crying petered out Shiro stepped back, cupping Keith’s cheek with his hand.

“Hey Keith.”

Keith smiled the biggest smile of his life. “Hey cowboy.” Shiro chuckled and leaned down. Their lips were about to brush together when a fiery pain in his side made Keith gasp and fold over, hands going to the source of the pain.

“What is it? Keith what happened?” Shiro sounded panicked. Shiro’s hand appeared on top of Keith’s and gently worked to pull them away from his side.

“Let me see…Keith? Let me see.” Shiro managed to pull his hands away. The torchlight around them and the full moon above them shone off the bright red that covered both of Keith’s hands.

“Not a graze,” Keith mumbled as his knees buckled. Shiro barely managed to get his arm around Keith, slowing his fall.

“…Allura… need a doctor!” Keith could tell Shiro was shouting orders but he was missing a lot of them. For some reason it felt like there was something over his ears. The only thing he knew for sure was that his side was on fire.

“Hurts,” he moaned, reaching out and fisting his hands in Shiro’s shirt.

“I know, I know it does,” Shiro’s hand found his cheek again, forcing Keith’s dull eyes to find his panicked ones.

“Pidge went to get Allura, they’ll be back any second. You need to hang on okay Keith? You need to stay with me.”

“Shiro, ‘m sorry, fer everythin,” Keith tried to say more but the words caught in his throat, a cough bubbling up instead.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. You need to hold on ‘kay? If I could I’d take the past week back. I was being stubborn and stupid. I was scared for you. I was scared I’d turn around and you’d be gunned down right in front of me and I can’t survive that Keith. I need you to be okay.”

Keith looked up into Shiro’s watery eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but the sounds around them were fading and the edges of his vision had become dark.

“Love you,” Keith whispered, his eyes slipping closed before he’d even finished speaking. The last thing Keith was aware of was Shiro’s hand, frantically patting his cheek and his voice calling out to him. 

***

About 5 years ago…

This was just the latest backwater town Keith had found his way to and thus far it didn’t seem very promising. He needed to make money but no one ever really wanted to hire a 14 year old as a ranch hand. Especially a short one. If he couldn’t find work here, he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Wandering around he found a crowd gathered around a man with a rifle. He was tall, maybe a few years older than Keith, with dark eyes and dark hair. He had an easy grin on his face as he surveyed the crowd around him. A man next to him was calling out to the crowd, “Step on up and try your luck, can anyone here today beat Sharpshootin Shiro? Only costs a nickel to try! You beat him and you win ten whole dollars!”

Keith felt in his pocket. He had a nickel. It was also all he had. But if there was one thing Keith was sure of in this world it was that he was a damn fine shot.

“I’ll do it,” Keith called out, stepping forward and slapping the nickel in the man’s hand. 

“A challenger, very good young sir, step on up step on up. What is your name young man?”

“Keith.”

“Very good Keith, I see you have a pistol is that your weapon of choice?”

“Yes.”

“Very good, very good. Sharpshootin Shiro here is a master of all weapons. It’s a simple challenge. Shoot a can ten paces away, keep shooting until you’ve emptied your pistol. The one who manages to hit the can with the most shots wins. Would you like to go first? Or shall Sharpshootin Shiro go first?”

Keith turned toward Shiro who smiled brightly at him. “He can go first,” Keith said. He wanted to see what this Sharpshootin Shiro was all about. 

A can was set down ten paces away. Shiro made a show of putting bullets in his pistol, spinning the chamber along his arm before spinning and twirling the gun a few times around and finally placing it cleanly in his holster. The crowd loved it. Silence fell as Shiro eyed the can on the ground. So quick Keith almost missed it Shiro drew his gun and fired his first shot, the can jumped in the air, struck through. Before it could hit the ground Shiro had struck it again causing it to bounce backward. Again and again Shiro hit, making the can dance in the dirt. Every shot hit.

“Sharpshootin Shiro’s done it again folks, let see how well our challenger can do!”

A new can was placed on the ground at ten paces. Keith checked his gun over once, nowhere near as fancy as Shiro, and placed it in his holster. He turned to find Shiro watching him. When he caught his eye Shiro smiled again and said, “Good luck.”

Keith focused his attention on the can in front of him. Taking a deep breath he reached for his pistol and fired. The can bounced in the air. The can was pushed back. The can danced around on the ground. Every single one of Keith’s shots had found its mark.

The crowd roared. The announcer seemed speechless. “My good folks this has never happened before. It seems the challenger has tied with Sharpshootin Shiro! Shall we do a tie breaker?” The crowd cheered in approval. Keith groaned, he just wanted to win the money and get outta there. Shiro heard him and began to laugh.

“Here’s what we’ll do folks. We’ll set up the cans again, same rules. But this time the two will face off at the same time. Either the one with the most hits or the one who empties their gun first will win.”

Keith and Shiro stood side by side, staring at the cans in front of them.

“Good luck,” Shiro said, again with a brilliant smile.

“Don’t need it,” Keith grumbled. If anything Shiro smiled even brighter. What was with this guy? 

“On you’re marks, get set, draw!”

Keith’s attention zeroed in on his can, nothing else mattered. His gun was in his hands and he was firing faster than he’d done before. Each shot found its mark. He finished and turned to look at Shiro, thinking he’d see him still firing. But Shiro was standing there with his gun already back in his holster. Shiro had won.

“And Sharpshootin Shiro does it again folks! Anyone else wanna try their luck? Only a nickel, and if you manage to be faster ya get a whole ten dollars!”

Keith growled in frustration as he moved to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Whirling around, he turned his angry gaze of Shiro.

“That was amazing! Keith right?”

“I gotta go, need ta find a job now that I’ve lost my last nickel.” Keith moved to push passed Shiro but was stopped again.

“How bout we meet up for dinner at the saloon after this? I’ll split my winnings with you, you deserve somethin for what you just did. We’ve never had a better competitor.”

Keith wanted to immediately decline, but he looked up at Shiro’s face. His stupid dark eyes and stupid, brilliant smile. 

“Okay.”

***

Present

Keith woke up in stages. First he started to notice noises around him, he could hear soft breathing next to his head. Next he started to regain the feeling in his body. There was a sharp sting in his side but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been previously. Finally, he managed to pry open his eyes. 

He was on a bed in a cabin he wasn’t sure he recognized. Based on the amount of light coming in through the windows it was around midday. Turning his stiff neck to the side he found the source of the soft breathing. Shiro was sitting on a chair he’d pulled up next to the bed. His head was resting on the bed next to Keith’s. Keith smiled down at Shiro. 

He tried to move his hand up so he could run it through Shiro’s hair but the movement pulled at his side. He hissed in pain and moved him hand down to press on the place where the pain was coming from. Shiro jerked awake, jolting back in his chair looking around the cabin with a look of fear on his face. His eyes finally settled on Keith who was still huffing in pain.

“Hey, hey don’t do that,” Shiro said, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the bullet wound. “Allura,” Shiro shouted then turned his attention back to Keith.

Keith got his breathing under control and looked up at Shiro. “Hey cowboy.” 

Shiro chuckled and bent his head down, resting his forehead against Keith’s. “Hey outlaw.” Keith started for a second, but Shiro had said those two words with so much sincerity and when he looked into his dark eyes all he saw was love.

They stayed like that, forehead to forehead, taking comfort in each other’s presence till Allura showed up to check on his wound. 

“You gave us all quite the scare there Keith,” Allura said as she finished rewrapping his side. “Don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to ma’am.”

“Take care of him Shiro,” Allura said before leaving the cabin.

Shiro saw Keith looking around the cabin trying to figure out where they were. “We’re in Shay’s cabin. We’ll leave when you’re able to ride or sit in a wagon.”

“What, what happened to Rax?”

Shiro’s gaze darkened. “Hunk and Lance put him in the jail in town. He’s free to go as soon as we’re outta town but for now I want him as far away from you as possible. Shay seems to think a few days in jail will do him some good.”

“Okay.” 

“Keith, I need ta apologize for the way I acted, I…” Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s mouth.

“Not now,” he murmured. “I know you’re sorry. You know I’m sorry. Can we leave it there for now?”

Shiro smiled and placed a kiss on the palm of Keith’s hand. “Sure Keith, whatever you want.”

“Good.” Keith was having trouble keeping his eyes open and of course Shiro noticed.

“Get some sleep Keith, you need it.”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm as he started to lean back in his chair. “Stay with me.”

Shiro gently helped Keith slide over, making enough room for Shiro to curl around his uninjured side. Shiro’s arm rested gently on Keith’s chest, hand on top of Keith’s heart, feeling the steady thump in his palm. It had been a long road, but Keith felt like they were finally back on the right path.

***

Epilogue

6 months later

Keith sat outside the jail waiting for Shiro to exit so they could head over to the saloon for some lunch. They had been busy these past six months, helping to free two more towns from Galra control. There was still so much for them to do. It seemed like the Galra had an endless supply of money and men. 

Keith watched as a man with a bowler hat made his way over toward the jail. It wasn’t till the man reached him and pulled off his hat that Keith recognized him.

“Ulaz? What are you doin here?” Keith said, standing up to greet him.

Shiro chose that moment to walk out of the jail.

“Hey Keith ready to… oh, hello, do I know you mister?”

“You probably don’t remember me but I do know you, Champion.”

“This is the man who told me where to find you. This is Ulaz,” Keith said to Shiro. He had told Shiro the full story of their year apart months ago, not wanting to keep any more secrets from him.

“Well then, I guess I owe you my life Ulaz, thank you.” Shiro held out his hand to Ulaz who gladly accepted it and gave it a firm shake.

“What are you doin here?” Keith asked again.

“I come to you on behalf of the organization I work for. Have you heard of the Pinkerton Agency?”

“They’re a detective agency, right?” Shiro asked.

“Yes. I’m part of a special task force from the Pinkerton Agency, the Blades of Marmora. We have been tasked with infiltrating and taking down the Galra Mining Empire. We’ve taken notice of what you and your team have accomplished and would like to join forces.”

Keith and Shiro shared a surprised look, this was not what they had expected.

“Of course we are also willing to offer you something in return for your aid,” Ulaz added.

“And what would that be?” Keith asked.

“Amnesty. Keith the Kid, how would you like to earn yourself an amnesty and no longer be considered an outlaw?”

Shiro gripped Keith’s shoulder tightly. Keith could barely believe this was happening.

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there you have it. My western take of Voltron. I can't believe this turned into such a long fic. I'm feeling pretty happy with how it turned out. For now this is the end of this but I may be convinced to do some one shots for this later.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
